La neige au Sahara
by Cocos
Summary: So unmöglich es ist, dass Schnee in der Sahara fällt......(Yaoi, Heero/Duo, 3x4) *Abgeschlossen*
1. lnas1

Only tell me that you still want me here   
When you wander off out there   
To those hills of dust and hard winds that blow   
In that dry white ocean alone   
  
Lost out in the desert   
You are lost out in the desert   
  
~~~~~*******~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lieutenant Parker, würden Sie Pilot 02 wohl in den Verhörraum bringen!"  
  
Heero nickte kurz und machte sich dann ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf den Weg in den Zellentrakt. Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck dachte er an die Order, die er gerade eben erhalten hatte.  
  
Dumme Soldaten, alle miteinander! Niemandem war aufgefallen, dass er nicht Parker war, niemand hatte sich gefragt, warum ein Lieutenant so jung war. Und niemand würde bemerken, dass Parker erwürgt in einer Zelle der Basis lag. Solange nicht, bis er Duo hier rausgebracht hatte und mit geflohen war.  
  
Heero erreichte den Zellentrakt. 1524, dort wurde Duo gefangen gehalten.  
  
1513....1517....1520.....1524, zählte der perfekte Soldat in Gedanken durch und blieb schließlich stehen, den Schließmechanismus der Zelle genau untersuchend und ihn mit einer schnellen und präzisen Arbeit außer Gefecht setzend. Die Tür glitt in einer leisen Bewegung auf und Heero betrat den nur vom Flurlicht beleuchteten Raum, ein steriles Gefängnis, kalt, nur mit dem Nötigsten  
  
Er ließ seinen Blick mechanisch durch den kleinen Raum gleiten, um dann kurz darauf seinen Mitpiloten zu erblicken, der in einer Ecke des Raumes lag, anscheinend bewusstlos und soweit in dem spärlichen Licht erkennbar, schon mehrere Male `verhört` worden.  
  
Heero glitt schnell durch den Raum, sank neben seinem Partner in die Knie und drehte ihn zu sich herum, nur um das vollkommen geschwollene, zerschlagene und verfärbte Gesicht zu sehen. So wie er es erkennen konnte, hatten die Soldaten ihm mindestens einmal die Nase gebrochen, ganz zu schweigen von den Wangenknochen.  
Heeros Blick wanderte weiter nach unten, wo er den zerrissenen schwarzen Stoff des Oberteils wahrnahm und darunter nur verbrannte, zerfetzte und verätzte Haut fand.  
  
Heeros Augen verengten sich vor Wut als er das Desaster sah. SO würden sie niemals in der Lage sein zu entkommen, wenn Duo noch nicht einmal selbst laufen konnte! Es wäre zu auffällig, den amerikanischen Piloten hinauszutragen, gar, ihn zum Hangar zu bringen, zu dem sie notwendigerweise mussten.  
  
Verflucht seist du, Maxwell! Warum musst du dich immer schnappen lassen!, fluchte Heero in Gedanken stumm und machte sich daran, seine Arme unter den Körper seines Mitpiloten zu schieben, ihn dann hochzuheben und schließlich aus der Zelle zu tragen, immer noch keine Reaktion von seinem Partner erhaltend.  
  
Aber er lebt noch, ich kann schwach seinen Herzschlag spüren!, versicherte sich Heero, dass seine Mission nicht umsonst war und setzte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Dann musste er eben improvisieren, wenn er nicht mit Maxwells Zusammenarbeit rechnen konnte. Aber er würde es auch so schaffen, denn dafür war er ausgebildet worden, das hatte man ihm von klein auf antrainiert.  
  
Heero fingerte nach der kleinen Fernbedienung in seiner Tasche.   
  
Zu dumm, dass ich sie jetzt schon benutzen muss, aber es gibt keine andere Lösung.  
  
Er drückte den kleinen roten Knopf und Sekunden später erbebte das ganze Gebäude unter der Wucht von explodierenden, präzise angebrachten Sprengköpfen, die Heero am Vortag allesamt in der Basis platziert hatte. Eigentlich sollte es ja eine Art Abschiedgeschenk sein, wenn die Beiden im Gleiter gesessen hätten, doch jetzt hatte der japanische Pilot seinen Plan etwas vorgeschoben. Genau wissend, welche Korridore ihnen noch die Möglichkeit zur Flucht lassen würden, umging er mit dem bewusstlosen Deathscythepiloten diese Gefahrenherde, machte sich die Unruhe und Verwirrung der anderen Soldaten zu Nutze und schaffte es schließlich, mit seinem Partner zu einem der Gleiter zu gelangen, ihn hinein zu verfrachten, dann selbst hinter das Steuer klemmend und ohne die Starterlaubnis abzuwarten, die Basis zu verlassen.  
  
Gott sei Dank war aufgrund seines kleinen "Geschenkes" eine solche Verwirrung ausgebrochen, dass niemand den Gleiter aufhielt, in dem die beiden Gundampiloten flohen.  
  
Alle unfähig, ihr seid alle unfähig!, knurrte Heero noch einmal lautlos, schaltete dann den Autopiloten ein und ging ins Gleiterinnere, sich um seinen Partner kümmernd. Sie hatten noch zwei Stunden zeit, bis sie auf L3 ankamen, so musste er schon einmal die schlimmsten Verletzungen notdürftig selbst versorgen.  
  
Heero löste vorsichtig den schwarzen Stoff von den Verletzungen seines Partners- oder versuchte es zumindest, denn das getrocknete Blut wirkte wie ein Kleber und hielt das Oberteil an Duos Brustkorb. Heero seufzte. Gut, dass der Deathscythepilot bewusstlos war.....  
  
Mit einem Ruck riss er den Stoff ab.  
  
Die Haut sah genauso schlimm aus, wie Heero es angenommen hatte: Verbrennungen, Schnittwunden, Verätzungen, alles in einem leuchtenden, wütenden Rot, das nur zu deutlich von der Gewalt zeugte, die ihm angetan worden war.   
  
Und er hat nichts verraten......  
  
Heeros Kopf ruckte angesichts dieses Gedankens in die Höhe. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sein Partner so stark war, dass er in der Lage war, so etwas auszuhalten. Gut, er hatte schon vorher gewusst, dass es Duos Wunsch war, die Kolonien, besonders L2 mit allen Mitteln zu beschützen, die ihm zur Verfügung standen, doch gleichzeitig war Heero auch davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Duo niemals im Leben so stark war wie er.   
  
Gut zu wissen, dass dem doch nicht so war.  
  
Heero griff zu dem kleinen Verbandskasten, den er sonst immer bei sich trug, um seine eigenen Verletzungen zu versorgen. Er nahm zielsicher ein kleines Fläschchen mit Iod heraus, tupfte es dann mithilfe eines sterilen Schwammes auf die Wunden und spürte, wie der Körper unter ihm sich leicht anspannte.  
  
Er spürt doch etwas, dachte Heero nebenbei und widmete sich dann Duos Brustkorb um zu prüfen ob und wie viele Rippen gebrochen waren. Als seine Finger die blutige Haut berührten, spürte er, dass es den amerikanischen Piloten wohl doch sehr schlimm erwischt haben musste, denn ein Großteil seines Brustkorbes war gebrochen oder gesplittert. Heero hatte keine Zweifel, dass einige Rippen der Lunge gefährlich nahe kamen und dass sein Partner dringend ärztliche Hilfe bräuchte.  
Seufzend ließ er leicht eine Hand unter Duo gleiten, um seinen Rücken nach eventuellen schweren Verletzungen zu prüfen. Hochheben durfte er ihn nicht, es wäre sonst zu gefährlich gewesen, falls sich eine Rippe aus ihrer gegenwärtigen Position lösen würde.  
Doch da war nichts, außer ein paar Schnittwunden, wie Heero vermutete. Nichts, das auf eine   
lebensbedrohliche Wunde hinwies, so glitt der Wingpilot nach unten, untersuchte Duos Oberschenkel, seine Knie und Knöchel, wo er schließlich feststellte, dass sie ihm beide Fußgelenke entweder verstaucht oder gebrochen hatten.  
  
Er muss höllische Schmerzen haben.   
  
Heero zuckte ob diesem unwillkommenen Gedanken zusammen und knurrte wütend:  
  
"Geschieht ihm recht! Was lässt er sich auch von OZ verhaften!"  
  
Der japanische Pilot nahm den rechten, verstauchten Knöchel hoch und renkte ihn mit mitleidslosem Blick wieder ein, nicht auf das Versteifen des Körpers vor ihm achtend.  
  
So, nun war alles Mögliche getan, das er so tun konnte. Jetzt musste er nur noch warten, dass sie auf L3 ankamen und er Duo in ärztliche Behandlung geben konnte, damit er sich der nächsten Mission widmen konnte.  
  
Einen letzten Blick auf den bewusstlosen Deathscythepiloten richtend, wandte Heero sich ab und setzte sich an seinen Laptop, um den Missionsbericht zu schreiben und Dr. J nach einem neuen Auftrag zu fragen.  
  
  
  
"Sie befinden sich im Landeanflug auf L3. Bitte weisen Sie sich aus und legen Sie ihre ID bereit."  
  
Heero lächelte undurchsichtig und griff nach den gefälschten Pässen für sich und Duo. Der amerikanische Pilot selbst lag schon auf der in jedem Gleiter vorzufindenden Trage, auf ihm eine ebenfalls gefälschte Krankenakte, die ihn als dringenden Notfall auswies, der unverzüglich operiert werden musste.  
  
Der japanische Pilot stieg aus dem Gleiter und wurde sofort von Stewardessen begrüßt, die unpersönlich lächelnd ihn und seinen Begleiter beäugten, ihn dann nach seinen Papieren fragten, die er ihnen ohne ein Wort des Grußes aushändigte.  
  
"Vielen Dank, Sie können passieren!", lächelte eine blonde schlanke Frau Mitte zwanzig und wies mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf einen separaten Ausgang. Dort finden sie medizinische Transportmittel, die Sie zum Krankenhaus bringen werden, Doktor Maxwell."  
  
Heero nickte wiederum stumm und schob sie Trage mit Duos noch immer bewusstlosem Körper auf eben diesen Ausgang zu, wählte dann das nächstbeste Transportmittel und stieg in den kleinen Krankenwagen, um dann ohne auf den eigentlich Fahrer zu warten, abzufahren.  
  
Nach zehn Minuten Fahrt stand er dann vor dem Hospital.  
Heero atmete tief durch, schwang sich dann nach hinten und öffnete die hinteren Türen, um Duo in die Eingangshalle zu rollen, wo er auch gleich auf eine der Schwestern traf, die ihm freundlich entgegenlächelte.  
  
"Doktor Maxwell, da sind Sie ja! Sie wurden uns schon angekündigt. Doktor Po wird gleich kommen, bitte bringen Sie ihren Patienten schon in den OP 5, im zweiten Stock der dritte Gang links, ganz am, Ende. Es ist schon alles für eine OP vorbereitet."  
  
"Danke", brachte Heero knapp heraus und schob die Trage zu einem der Aufzüge, um dann Minuten später in dem Operationssaal zu stehen und auf Sally zu warten.  
  
"Heero!", ertönte es da auch schon freudig hinter ihm und er drehte sich mit ausdrucksloser Miene um.   
  
"Als ich den Namen Maxwell gehört habe, musste ich gleich an dich denken!", fuhr Sally lächelnd fort und reichte ihrem jüngeren Gegenüber die Hand, die nach einigem Zögern ergriffen wurde.  
  
"Ist das Duo?", fraget sie weiter und war bereits dabei, die leichte Decke von Duos Körper zu ziehen und kurz das Gesicht vor Wut zu verziehen. "War...war das OZ?"  
  
Heero nickte stumm und Sally ballte ihre Faust.  
  
"Wie kann man nur....wie kann man nur so grausam sein, einem Junge so etwas anzutun?!", fragte sie mit vor Zorn glitzernden Augen und Heero zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Wenn er es sich eingestand, überraschte es ihn nicht. OZ war bekannt dafür, grausam zu sein und keine Gnade mit ihren Opfern zu kennen. Er hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass Duo noch laufen konnte, als er ihn befreit hatte, doch das war jetzt nebensächlich.  
  
"Ich habe ihn zu dir gebracht, weil er hier am Besten aufgehoben ist!", erwiderte Heero zusammenhangslos und war bereits dabei, sich nach draußen zu begeben, als er Sally leise sagen hörte:  
  
"Es sieht nicht gut aus."  
  
Der Wingpilot drehte sich leicht zu ihr um und meinte dann:  
  
"Mach das Beste draus."  
  
Damit verließ er entgültig den OP und hörte, wie Sally ein OP per Com-Unit zusammenstellte, was auch Sekunden später eintraf.  
  
  
  
  
Es waren mittlerweile fünf Stunden, die Heero auf die Ärztin wartete. Fünf Stunden, die so quälend langsam wie noch nie verstrichen waren.  
  
Um Duo machte sich der Wingpilot keine Sorgen, er wusste ja, dass Shinigami, wie der Junge sich selbst nannte, überleben würde, schließlich hatte er immer Glück gehabt. Worum er sich allerdings den Kopf zerbrach war, welchen Anteil der Informationen, die dem amerikanischem Jungen über die anderen Piloten mitgeteilt wurden, er OZ verraten hatte. Und deshalb wartete Heero nun. Seit fünf Stunden.  
  
Und siehe da. Die OP Tür ging auf und eine völlig fertige und schwitzende Sally Po trat hinaus, die Miene sorgsam ruhig und emotionslos, als sie schließlich vor ihm stehenblieb und auf ihn nieder sah.  
  
Heeros Brauen runzelten sich fragend zusammen, als sie vor ihm in die Knie ging und eine Hand auf das Seinige legte, somit eine unwillkommene Einmischung in seine Privatsphäre vornehmend.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte er kalt und sah, wie sich etwas in den Augen der Ärztin regte. War es Mitleid?  
  
"Heero.....es tut mir leid....."  
  
Was tat ihr leid? Konnte Duo nicht mehr laufen? Hatte er ein Körperteil verloren? WAS tat ihr leid?  
  
"Wir haben alles versucht...."  
  
Der japanische Pilot zuckte ungeduldig mit den Schultern und fragte ebenso:  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt mit Duo? Was tut dir leid?"  
  
"Wir konnten ihn nicht retten, Heero. Duo ist tot."  
  
Dieser Satz, nur geflüstert und doch so ruhig ausgesprochen, löste im ersten Moment gar nichts bei Heero aus. Nichts, außer dem Drang, noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, und sich der Bedeutung des Satzes klar zu werden. Und dann traf es ihn, erwischte ihn die volle Bedeutung des Satzes.   
  
Der Deathscythepilot war tot.  
  
Gestorben.  
  
Er nervt mich nicht mehr, war Heeros erster Gedanke, als er blinzelte, die Ärztin bewusst ansah.  
  
"Tot?", wiederholte er fragend und sie nickte stumm. "Ich will ihn sehen."  
  
"Heero, ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist...", begann sie, wurde jedoch von ihm unterbrochen:  
  
"Lass das mal meine Sorge sein.....ich habe schon oft Tote gesehen und noch öfter Menschen umgebracht. Ich bin es gewöhnt, Tote zu sehen."  
  
"Aber....dieses Mal ist es Duo, der....", fuhr sie ihn an, Unglauben in der Stimme.  
  
"Das ist egal, Duo ist ein Mensch wie jeder andere. Also bring mich zu ihm", erwiderte Heero nun völlig emotionslos und stand auf, nicht auf die Ärztin wartend, als er in den OP marschierte und dort Duo auf dem kalten Metalltisch liegen sah, die desinfizierten Geräte und Tücher um ihn herum nun blutig, das Reanimationsgerät abgeschaltet, die Lebenszeichen nicht mehr vorhanden.  
  
Heero trat an seinem eben verstorbenen Partner heran, zog prüfend dessen Lider hoch und legte anschließend seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf die Halsschlagader. Nichts. Er war also tot.  
  
  
"Du hattest Recht", stellte Heero sachlich fest und starrte auf den blutigen Körper seines Mitpiloten.  
  
"Heero....", erwiderte Sally hinter ihm leise und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Du kannst ruhig weinen, wenn du möchtest. Du brauchst dich nicht zurückzuhalten."  
  
Der japanische Pilot drehte sich um und lächelte leicht. Leicht und kalt.  
  
"Sally, du machst dir zu viele Sorgen. Ich werde nicht weinen. Er ist tot. Na und? Das ist Krieg. Man verliert die Menschen, die mit einem kämpfen. Das ist der natürliche Kreislauf.   
Ich habe das akzeptiert."  
  
Die Ärztin starrte ihn an, unfähig etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn, in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren. Doch schließlich siegte ihre jahrelange Berufserfahrung und sie nahm eine unpersönliche Haltung gegenüber dem Wingpiloten ein.  
  
"Heero, ich glaube, du machst dir etwas vor. Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass er dir nichts bedeutet hat."  
  
"Natürlich hat er mir etwas bedeutet. Er war ein guter Pilot, eine Bereicherung für die Mission. Doch jeder Mensch ist ersetzbar, auch er. Damit muss man rechnen."  
  
Sally schüttelte den Kopf, nicht fähig, die Sachen, die Heero ihr gerade an den Kopf warf, zu begreifen. War der Wingpilot wirklich so eiskalt und gefühllos, wie Noin immer gesagt hatte? Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Und dennoch...war dieses Verhalten gerade nicht der beste Beweis, dass Heero der perfekte Soldat ohne jegliche Emotion war?  
Und so sehr Duos Tod sie selbst mitnahm, da sie den lebenslustigen amerikanischen Piloten gut gekannt hatte, so wenig berührte es Heero.  
  
".....Sally?", durchdrang seine kalte Stimme ihre Gedanken und sie zuckte unfreiwillig zusammen.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Wann kann ich ihn mitnehmen?"  
  
"Was?!"  
  
"Wann habt ihr ihn für den Bestatter hergerichtet?"  
  
Die Ärztin schluckte schwer. Es war noch keine Stunde her, dass Duo gestorben war und Heero dachte an so etwas? Wie konnte er nur? Wie nur? Doch insgeheim wusste Sally die Antworten auf ihre Fragen schon: Heero war der perfekte Soldat, die Verkörperung des perfekten Menschen, ohne Gefühle wie Leid und Trauer.  
  
"In....in zwei Tagen....", brachte sie hervor und sah ihm scheinbar fest in die Augen. "Wirst du so lange warten?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Damit drehte Heero sich um und verließ den OP, eine vollkommen bedrückte und ratlose Sally hinter sich lassend.   
  
  
  
*~  
  
  
  
Und Heero wartete. Zwei Tage. Er hatte sich in der Nähe des Krankenhauses in kleines Hotelzimmer angemietet, unter falschem Namen natürlich. Dass er wie üblich den Namen "Maxwell" genommen hatte, war ihm erst hinterher aufgefallen.   
  
Aus Gewohnheit, das war es gewesen. Seitdem er damals das erste Mal Duo aus dem Gefängnis befreit hatte, hatte er diesen Namen als Tarnung genommen. Warum? Aus Zufall, aus Mangel an Ideen....  
  
Heero stand an der winzigen Küchenanrichte, das Schneidemesser mit dem er gerade Tomaten zerteilt hatte in seiner Hand. Warum dachte er gerade jetzt daran? An Duo? Den letzten Tag hatte er doch auch nicht an den amerikanischen Piloten gedacht, also wieso gerade jetzt?   
  
Ich werde ihn nie wieder aus dem Gefängnis befreien, schoss es Heero plötzlich durch den Kopf und er knurrte unwillig. Na um so besser. Dann kann ich mich wenigstens auf MEINE Missionen kümmern und brauche nicht seinen Babysitter spielen. Nur Schade, dass er mir nicht mehr sagen kann, was er den Soldaten für Informationen gegeben hat, es wäre wirklich wichtig für mich zu wissen, wieviel nun über mich bekannt ist.  
  
Heeros Augenbrauen schossen für eine Millisekunde nach oben, in einer unbekannten Geste, doch dann fing er sich wieder und schnitt die Tomaten zu Ende, zerteilte das rote Fleisch.  
  
Wie Duos Blut.  
  
Wiederum schüttelte der Wingpilot den Kopf.   
  
Natürlich, das war es, er erinnerte sich nur an die Bilder, die er im Gleiter schon gesehen hatte, als er den Deathscythepiloten versorgt hatte.  
  
Den toten Deathscythepiloten.  
  
Heero nahm die Tomaten und gab sie zu den Eiern und dem Blumenkohl in die Pfanne.  
  
Es wird still werden.  
  
Der Wingpilot rührte das Gemisch mit schneller Präzision um und wartete, dass es gar wurde.  
  
Still und entspannend.  
  
Er nahm die Pfanne vom Herd und verteilte sein Essen auf seinem Teller, dann damit ins Wohnzimmer gehend.  
  
Ich habe den Anderen noch nicht Bescheid gesagt. Ich glaube, ich sollte es auch nicht tun, andererseits kann ich nicht einfach so dort auftauchen und ihnen Duos Leiche präsentieren. Nein, ich sollte sie zumindest vorher warnen.  
  
Damit setzte der japanische Pilot sich an seinen Laptop und schrieb an Quatre:  
  
Habe die Mission ausgeführt, es gab Probleme. Duo ist tot. Heero   
  
Er schickte die Nachricht ab und setzte sich an sein Essen., im Hintergrund die Nachrichten auf einem der Kanäle schauend, deren einziges Thema die Explosion der OZ-Basis zu sein schien.  
  
Alles Dummköpfe!, dachte Heero verächtlich. Damit muss man leben und noch stärker daraus hervorgehen. Man darf nicht in der Vergangenheit hängen bleiben.  
  
  
  
*~  
  
  
"Heero, wie geht es dir?", fragte Sally, als der japanische Junge vor ihr stand.  
  
Kein Anzeichen von Erschöpfung, Müdigkeit oder gar Trauer prägte sein Gesicht, nein, seine Miene war ausdruckslos und gleichgültig wie immer.  
  
"Gut. Wo ist Duo?"  
  
Der abrupte Themenwechsel brachte die Ärztin für einen Moment aus dem Konzept.  
  
Was habe ich denn gedacht? Was habe ich erwartet? Dass er sich um solche "Unwichtigkeiten" kümmert? Dass er eingesteht, kein Eisblock zu sein und auch Gefühle zu haben? Das würde er nie tun.  
  
"Komm mit, ich habe ihn schon vorbereitet", erwiderte sie resignierend und ging mit ihn hinunter in die Leichenaufbewahrungsraum.  
  
"Wissen es die anderen schon?", fragte sie in die fast unheimliche aber sicherlich bedrückende Stille hinein.  
  
"Ja."  
  
Heero Yuy, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du SO kalt bist....  
  
  
Sie erreichten den sterilen, weiß ausgeleuchteten Raum, in dessen Mitte eine medizinische Bahre stand, die jedoch im Gegensatz zu der, mit der Heero Duo ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte, geschlossen war.  
Heero öffnete kurz den Deckel um einen Blick in das Innere zu werfen und sah das Gesicht des amerikanischen Jungen für einen Moment unbeweglich an, musste unwillkürlich an die lachenden Gesichtszüge seines Mitpiloten denken, wenn er sich freute, wenn er sich über ihn lustig gemacht hatte.  
  
"Hast du die Papiere ausgestellt?", fragte er kurz angebunden und sie nickte, während sie ihm eine kleine Akte an Dokumenten überreichte, die ihm freies Geleit sicherte.  
  
Heero nickte kurz und stemmte sich dann gegen die Bahre, um diese durch die Tür zum Aufzug zu befördern, der ihn nach oben und zu seinem Gleiter bringen sollte, mit dem er nach L2 brachte. Zu Quatre.  
  
Mit einem knappen Nicken verabschiedete Heero sich von der Ärztin und verließ einige Minuten später das Hospital, mit Duos Leichnam im Gleiter. Er erbat die Starterlaubnis und flog kurze Zeit später durch das All, um schließlich nach einer dreistündigen Reise auf L2 anzukommen.   
  
  
*~ 


	2. lnas2

~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~  
  
But to stand with you in a ring of fire   
I'll forget the days gone by   
I'll protect your body and guard your soul   
From mirages in your sight   
  
Lost out in the desert   
You are lost out in the desert.   
  
~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Sobald er den Gleiter abgesetzt hatte und ohne Probleme gelandet war, stand Heero im Hangar und wartete auf Rashid und seine Männer, die ihn zum Hauptgebäude begleiten würden.  
  
"Master Heero", ertönte es da auch schon gewaltvoll hinter ihm und der japanische Pilot drehte sich um, um dann kurz zu nicken und darauf zu warten, dass der Trupp von Männern, die zu seinem geleit hergekommen waren, ihm den Weg zum Gut wiesen würden. Doch nichts geschah. Sie sahen ihn nur stumm an und bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte Heero ungeduldig, hätte sich aber im nächsten Moment seine Frage selbst beantworten können, was jedoch nun Rashid übernahm.   
  
"Ist...ist es wahr, dass Master Duo......", brachte der schon fast übermenschlich große Araber beklommen hervor uns starrte auf seine Hände.  
  
"Ja."  
  
Der Kopf des Mannes fuhr hoch und Heero wusste plötzlich, dass dieser es nicht geglaubt hatte, es für einen Scherz gehalten hatte.   
  
"Seine Leiche ist im Gleiter, schon für die Beerdigung präpariert", fuhr Heero emotionslos fort und ging an dem nun sichtlich geschockten Mann vorbei. Eine Geste der Ungeduld. Er wollte endlich zu den Anderen, wollte seine Missionsberichte schreiben, sich mit Dr. J über die nächste Mission beraten, ihn davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass ein Gundampilot gestorben war.  
  
Ein Gundampilot........  
  
  
Die Männer verstanden diese versteckte Bewegung und folgten ihm, geleiteten ihn zum großen Anwesen der Winners.  
  
Warum war es so still hier? Warum sprach niemand ein Wort? Und wo waren die anderen Piloten, besonders Quatre, der doch sonst immer dort war, wenn sie zurückkamen.  
  
  
Sie erreichten das Hauptgebäude und Heero erkundigte sich nach seinen Mitpiloten, worauf Rashid ihm mit heiserer Stimme geantwortet hatte, dass sie wohl im Salon aufzufinden waren. Wie immer, seit die schreckliche Nachricht von Duos Tod eingetroffen war.  
  
Heero stieg die durch weinrote Teppiche gedämpfte Treppe hinauf und hielt dann vor einer dunkelbraunen, edlen Holztür mit kunstvollen Verzierungen. Er trat ohne anzuklopfen ein und begegnete sofort einem Paar onyxschwarzer Augen, die ihn überrascht ansahen, sich dann jedoch niederschlugen und weich wurden.  
  
"Heero....", brachte Wufei leise hervor und stand auf. "Es tut mir leid......"  
  
Der stoische, japanische Pilot zog kurz seine Augenbrauen zusammen und erwiderte:  
  
"Das braucht es nicht, ich habe kein Problem damit. Es ist Krieg, da passiert so etwas."  
  
Schwarzes Onyx in Unglauben getaucht begegnete ihm, erwiderte eine Weile seinen eigenen kalten stahlblauen Blick, verlor dann die Schlacht und wandte sich ab.  
  
"Ich wusste immer, dass du kalt bist Heero, aber SO kalt?"  
  
"Ich bin Soldat, ich kann es mir nicht leisten, Gefühle zu zeigen."   
  
"Das ist SCHWACHSINN!", fuhr der chinesische Pilot sein Gegenüber plötzlich an. "Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du nicht trauerst! Er war dein Partner! Er hat dir bei den Göttern so oft den Arsch gerettet! Verdammt, Yuy!"   
  
Heero starrte in das schwarze Feuer und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern.  
  
"Das mag stimmen, aber er ist tot, und daran kann ich nichts ändern. Ich akzeptiere es und damit Schluss."  
  
Mit diesem Satz wandte er sich ab, nur am Rande bemerkend, dass Trowa und Quatre nicht dort gewesen waren, und verließ den Raum, sich nach seinem Zimmer umsehend um seine Missionsberichte zu schreiben..  
  
  
  
Kurz nachdem er sie abgeschickt hatte und auf eine Antwort des Doktors wartete, klopfte es an seiner Tür und der grünäugige Heavyarmspilot trat ein.  
  
"Trowa."  
  
Der Angesprochene nickte kurz und setzte sich dann auf einen der Stühle, seinem Gegenüber direkt in die Augen blickend.  
  
"Es ist also wahr?", begann der sonst so stille Junge und Heero nickte leicht.   
  
"Ich habe eben mit Wufei gesprochen", fuhr Trowa mit gesenkten Blick fort. "Quatre ist zusammengebrochen, als er die Nachricht von dir bekommen hat, Heero. Er liegt seit Tagen im Bett, isst und trinkt nichts mehr und weint nur! Weißt du, was du angerichtet hast, Yuy? Weißt du das?!"   
  
Heero erwiderte den feurigen, wütenden Blick ruhig und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Natürlich konnte ich es mir denken, aber er hätte es so oder so erfahren. Ich habe es ihm nur einfacher gemacht!"  
  
Heero sah die Faust, die nun auf sein Gesucht zuraste, erst, als sie auf seiner Wange landete und seinen Kopf herumwarf. Doch er gab nicht einen Laut des Schmerzes von sich, hätte es auch nicht, wenn er wirklich Schmerz empfunden hätte.  
  
Trotzdem taumelte er kurz einen Schritt nach hinten, brachte sich somit aus der Reichweite des zweiten Schlages.  
  
"Einfacher?!", presste Trowa zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Es ist nicht EINFACH! Duo ist tot!"  
  
Über Heeros Miene wandelte ein Schleier der Undurchsichtigkeit, als er kalt erwiderte:  
  
"Ja, ist er. Und genau das ist Krieg. Quatre müsste das wissen, er hat schließlich seinen Vater durch den Kampf um die Kolonien verloren."  
  
Der Heavyarmspilot starrte ihn für einen Moment ungläubig an und erwiderte dann leise:  
  
"Du verstehst es nicht, oder? Begreifst nicht, dass andere Menschen Gefühle haben, darum trauern, dass sie einen Menschen verloren haben, den sie lieben? Den sie gern haben? Auch wenn Krieg ist, das ist hier nicht relevant!"   
  
"Das waren viele Worte, Barton!", knurrte Heero unwillig und funkelte sein Gegenüber plötzlich wütend an. "Viele UNNÜTZE Worte! Duo ist tot und damit Punkt! Ich kann ihn nicht zurückholen und das ist Fakt. Deshalb muss ich lernen, damit zu leben. Wie man alles im Leben lernen muss. Und ich rate dir, das solltest du auch!"  
  
Trowa erwiderte nichts, sondern wandte sich schließlich um.  
  
"Du tust mir leid, Heero. So ohne Gefühle....Du tust mir wirklich leid."  
  
Damit verließ er den Wingpiloten und machte sich auf den Weg zum Zimmer seines Partners, um ihn bei seiner Trauer zu stützen, ihm seine Hilfe anzubieten.   
  
Und Heero....Heero stand immer noch in seinem Zimmer, starrte aus dem Fenster. Er beobachtete, wie sich die Sonne einige winzige Wege durch die dicken Wolken bahnte und helle Schatten auf der Erde hinterließ.  
  
Doch dann wandte er sich abrupt ab und starrte auf das zweite, leere Bett in seinem Zimmer. Früher hatte Duo dort geschlafen und hätte spätestens jetzt das ganze Bett mit den wenigen Sachen, die er hatte, eingedeckt. Ein totales Chaos geschaffen. Doch nun war das Bett so ordentlich, so sauber.  
  
So kühl.  
  
Heeros Blick fiel auf eine Tasche, die am Bettrand stand. Er runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Das war doch Duos Tasche, oder? Aber, wieso?  
  
  
Dann fiel es ihm ein. Quatre hatte sie mitgenommen, als Duo und Heero selbst auf die Mission geschickt worden waren. Und der amerikanische Pilot hatte noch gescherzt, dass er sie Quatre vererben wolle, wenn ihm etwas passieren würde.  
  
Heero ging mit minimalen Schritten auf den Gegenstand zu, kniete sich vor ihm nieder und öffnete die Tasche.   
Ein leichter Geruch nach Lavendel kam ihm entgegen, als er verschiedene Kleidungsstücke herausnahm, sie ordentlich auf das Bett legte.  
  
Das ist Duos Geruch, bemerkte er sachlich.  
  
Und dann, in einer der Seitentaschen, entdeckte er ein Foto. Schon ziemlich abgegriffen, aber immer noch deutlich zu erkennen zeigte es ihn selbst und Duo, in den typischen High School Uniformen. Duo, wie immer natürlich strahlend lächelnd und Heero mit einem kalten, wenn nicht wütenden Ausdruck in den Augen.  
  
Der japanische Pilot erinnerte sich noch genau daran, dass Duo diese hinterhältige Überlistung und das Eindringen in seine Privatsphäre mit einer blutigen Nase und einem wunderschönen Veilchen bezahlt hatte. Und dennoch, er hatte sich nie entmutigen lassen.   
  
Heero legte das Foto ebenfalls zu den anderen Sachen und räumte mit gewohnter Präzision die Tasche aus, entdeckte jedoch nichts weiter Ungewöhnliches   
  
Nichts Ungewöhnliches, bis auf dieses eine Foto von Duo und ihm.  
  
Heero stand auf und erlaubte sich ein kleines Seufzen.   
  
Duo ist tot, dachte er. Es bringt nichts, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Es ist entgültig. Für immer. Er ist tot.  
  
Es ist Krieg.  
  
  
*  
  
Die Beerdigung fand drei Tage später statt.  
  
Quatre hatte angeordnet, dass Duo unter einem der großen Kirschbäume begraben werden solle, damit er die weißen, reinen Blüten bewundern könne, die sacht auf sie frische Erde wehten.  
  
Wie pathetisch, hatte Heero gemurmelt, als er den Entschluss des blonden Jungen gehört hatte, hatte jedoch nichts dagegen gesagt. Wenn es Quatre half, über den Tod hinwegzukommen, dann sollte es so geschehen. Er hatte kein Problem damit.   
  
Heero sah auf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den kleinen, fein geschliffenen Stein, auf dem in geschwungenen, sanften Buchstaben stand:  
  
Duo Maxwell   
Er ruhe in Frieden in einer Zeit des Krieges.  
  
  
Der japanische Pilot musste sich ganz ehrlich zugestehen, dass sie Duo keine bessere Ehre hätten erweisen können, auch wenn die Bestattung ohne Priester oder Trauergäste vonstatten gegangen war. Der amerikanische Pilot hätte es so gewollt.  
  
Woher Heero das wusste, konnte er nicht sagen. Sein Verstand sagte es ihm einfach.  
  
Sein Blick glitt nach rechts und blieb dann an der überaus blassen und abgemagerten Gestalt hängen, die im Rollstuhl saß.  
  
Quatre.....  
  
Heero unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, den arabischen Piloten zu verfluchen. Verdammt, wieso nahm er sich das so zu Herzen? Seit Duo tot war, weinte er nur noch, blieb in seinem Zimmer und redete mit niemanden außer Trowa ein Wort. Außerdem aß und trank er kaum etwas, was ihm mittlerweile deutlich anzusehen war.   
  
Und das war eine potenzielle Gefahr für das gesamte Team.  
  
  
Heero wandte sich ab und ging wieder auf das Haus zu. Er hatte Aufgaben zu erledigen, die auf ihn warteten. Und jede hielt ihn davon ab, sich unnötig Gedanken zu machen.  
  
"Wo willst du hin?", wurde er plötzlich aufgehalten und der japanische Pilot drehte sich mit einem kalten Blick um.   
  
"Was willst du, Trowa?"  
  
"Quatre will mir dir sprechen."  
  
Überrascht über diese einsilbige Antwort sah er über die Schulter Trowas zu dem blonden Jungen, der immer noch leeres Blickes auf das Grab starrte.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Das hat er mir nicht gesagt."  
  
Heero überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er. Nein, soviel Zeit hatte er noch, das konnte er erübrigen.  
  
Also ging er zurück zu dem von sanften Blüten umspielten Platz, stellte sich schweigend neben seinen Mitpiloten und wartete. Doch ein paar Momente geschah nichts, außer dem Rauschen der Blätter im Wind. Dann sah Quatre mit dumpfen, blauen Augen hoch und fragte fast lautlos:  
  
"Warst....du bei ihm, als er......?"  
  
Heero nickte.  
  
"Ich habe vor dem OP gewartet."  
  
"Woran....ist er gestorben?"  
  
Heero seufzte innerlich. Natürlich könnte er Quatre die Wahrheit sagen, doch ob es der blonde Junge verkraften würde, war die andere Frage.   
  
"Er ist seinen Verletzungen erlegen", antwortet er daher verschwommen, absichtlich so viel Spielraum lassend.  
  
Einen Moment herrschte wieder schweigen, dann seufzte Quatre leise und eine Träne rann ihm die Wange hinunter.   
  
"Gott, es ist so still hier......", murmelte er und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht, um nun haltlos zu schluchzen. "Ich...ich will nicht glauben, dass.....dass er tatsächlich...."  
  
"Er ist es, Quatre", wandte sich Heero seelenruhig an ihn. Besser, wenn der blonde Junge es einsah, als wenn er sich auf ewig Wunschvorstellungen machen und dann verrückt werden würde. Er musste einfach akzeptieren, was geschehen war.  
  
"Er ist tot und nichts bringt ihn zurück."  
  
Blaue, weite Augen starrten ich entsetzt an, füllten sich erneut mit Tränen.  
  
"Wie...wie kannst du nur so grausam sein? So....gefühllos? Wieso...berührt es dich gar nicht?", flüsterte Quatre fassungslos, die Wangen nun komplett tränennass.  
  
Heero verweigerte seinem Mitpiloten die Antwort und tat stattdessen einen Schritt auf das Grab zu, um sich dann davor niederzuknien und zum Stamm des Baumes gewand zu sagen:  
  
"Er ist für uns gestorben. Das ehre ich. Aber ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Also vergesse ich es."  
  
Heero war selbst erstaunt über seine Worte. Duo...war für sie gestorben? Das hatte er vorher noch nie so gesehen. Wieso also gerade jetzt?  
  
"Ich...kann es aber nicht vergessen...", murmelte Quatre erstickt und richtete damit seinen Blick auf seine verkrampften Hände, das Zeichen, dass er keine Antwort von Heero erwartete, dass er resigniert hatte.  
  
  
Und Heero.....Heero drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen um und ging zum Haus, den Ereignissen keine Beachtung schenkend und seinen täglichen Aufgaben nachgehend.  
  
  
*  
  
Es war Abend geworden.   
  
Heero schaltete den Laptop auf Standby und streckte sich stumm. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es schon später geworden war, als er angenommen hatte.   
Der japanische Pilot ging ins Bad um sich zu waschen und umzuziehen. Für einen Moment betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild, das Bild eines sechzehnjährigen Jungen mit ernsten Zügen, stahlblauen Augen und dunkelbraunen Haaren. Doch dann schien es, als ob sich das Bild verformte, die Gestalt eines lächelnden Jungen annahm, es schien, als ob die Haare wuchsen, in langen Locken seinen Körper hinunterflossen.  
  
`Hallo Hee-chan!´, hörte er Duo fröhlich rufen und meinte, ihn zu sehen, wie er ihm zuwinkte.  
´Jetzt sei doch nicht so ernst, Hee-chan!´  
  
Der angesprochene Pilot knurrte bei diesen Erinnerungen unwillig und wandte sich ab. Nein, Duo war tot und würde nicht wieder auferstehen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich Wunschbilder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, die nachher doch nur schmerzen würden.   
  
Wenn er Gefühle hätte, vorausgesetzt.  
  
Heero legte sich ins Bett und machte das Licht aus. Er schloss die Augen, bereit, sich der Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit des Tages hinzugeben, doch plötzlich war seine Erschöpfung wie weggeblasen. Der ganze Raum kam ihm zu still vor, es fehlten einfach die Geräusche, die Duo sonst immer von sich gab: das leise Schnarchen, die kleinen Geräusche, mit denen der amerikanische Junge sich im Schlaf bewegte, seine Träume darstellte. Das andere Bett schien viel zu leer, zu groß, zu beängstigend.  
  
Heero öffnete seine Augen wieder.  
  
Warum in aller Welt dachte er ausgerechnet JETZT daran? Wieso dachte er überhaupt daran? Duo war tot....für immer.......   
  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Tisch, auf dem er das Foto von Duo und ihm hatte liegen lassen.  
  
Was hast du dich auch verhaften lassen?, dachte er und drehte sich in einer entgültigen Geste zur Wand, die Augen nun mehr als willensstark schließend und das Unwetter draußen ignorierend.  
  
*  
  
Die Tage vergingen und das Wetter wurde kälter und kälter. Immer öfter prasselten nun Regenschauer auf die Erde, ließen alles in einem tiefen Matsch versinken, die ganze Welt in ein tiefes Grau untergehend.  
  
Auch die Situation der Piloten verbesserte sich nicht, im Gegenteil. Trowa und Wufei sprachen kein Wort mehr mit Heero und waren zu sehr in ihrer eigenen Trauer gefangen. Heero nahm sich von all dem nichts an und wartete Tag für Tag auf eine neue Mission, die ihn aus diesem Versteck hinausbringen würde. Solange er noch mit den Anderen darauf warten musste, kapselte er sich völlig ab, trainierte in völliger Abgeschiedenheit und machte stundenlange - ihn bis auf das Mark erschöpfende- Waldläufe.  
  
Doch am Schlimmsten traf es Quatre.  
  
Der blonde Junge war seit der Beerdingung überhaupt nicht mehr aus seinem Zimmer herausgekommen nur noch vor sich hin vegetiert. Schließlich hatte er sich auch geweigert, jegliche Form von Nahrung anzunehmen und musste letztendlich künstlich ernährt werden. Eine auf Dauer unmögliche Lösung, doch was wollten sie machen. Sie waren im Krieg und gesuchte Terroristen. Sie konnten Quatre nicht der Gefahr einer Verhaftung aussetzen.  
  
  
  
Heero holte erschöpft Luft und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Er hatte wieder bis zum völligen Zusammenbruch trainiert und verspürte jetzt nichts anderes, als das Bedürfnis, sich eine Dusche zu gönnen und dann ins Bett zu gehen. Mit einem hastigen Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass es schon zwei Uhr morgens war, dass er sich also wieder komplett vergessen hatte.  
  
Verdammt, irgendwie muss ich mich in Form halten, wenn die Anderen schon aufgeben. Dann kämpfe ich eben wieder alleine, knurrte er unwillig und ging gewohnt lautlos in sein Zimmer, sich den Luxus einer warmen Dusche gönnend. Schließlich trocknete er seine Haut ab und zog sich trockene, saubere Sachen an.  
Noch schnell prüfend, ob eine Nachricht des Doktors angekommen war, legte er sich dann ins Bett und schlief fast augenblicklich ein.   
  
  
  
  
"Heero........"  
  
Der japanische Pilot öffnete verwirrt seine Augen und sah sich in dem hellen Licht des Morgens um.  
  
"Heeeeero........."  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich an den Bettrand, direkt mit einem eiskalten Fußboden konfrontiert, der ihn unwillkürlich zittern ließ.  
  
"Mein GOTT!! Ich dachte, du wirst NIE wach!"  
  
Heero wandte sich ruckartig nach rechts, ziemlich sicher, dass von dort die Stimme kam. Und er sollte Recht behalten. Dort am Fenster saß jemand, eine ihm bekannte Gestalt.  
  
Mit langen, braunen Haaren und violetten Augen........  
  
DUO?!  
  
"Duo?", wiederholte er seinen Gedanken beinahe ungläubig und die lachende Gestalt am Fenster nickte.  
  
"Natürlich! Wer denn sonst?"  
  
"Du bist ein Traum!", bemerkte Heero kalt. Das war doch nicht möglich...Duo war tot.  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot stand auf und ging kichernd auf ihn zu.  
  
"Danke für das Kompliment! Doch womit habe ich das verdient? Sonst bekomme ich doch nur "Ich werde dich töten" oder "Du bist tot!" zu hören. Was ist bloß in dich gefahren?!"   
  
Heero stand auf und starrte auf seinen Mitpiloten hinab. Was? Was hatte das hier zu bedeuten?  
  
"Was machst du hier, Duo? Du bist tot!", erwiderte er unverblümt und die violetten Augen weiteten sich überrascht.  
  
"Aha", erwiderte Duo intelligent und zog seine Augenbrauen misstrauisch zusammen. "Geht es dir nicht gut, Heero? Hast du Fieber? Also ich fühle mich SEHR lebendig, das kann ich dir sagen!"  
  
Heero bewegte sich noch einen Schritt auf den amerikanischen Piloten zu und berührte den langhaarigen Jungen an der Schulter. Er verschwand nicht.  
  
"Du bist echt?", fragte Heero mittlerweile offenkundig ungläubig und der Deathscythepilot nickte verwirrt.  
  
"Jaaaa......", erwiderte er langgezogen. "Heero, ich weiß nicht, was du für einen Traum hattest, doch der ist jetzt vorbei! Du bist wieder in der Realität! Siehst du!"  
  
Damit hauchte Duo seinem Mitpiloten einen Kuss auf die Wange, duckte sich lachend unter dem Schlag, der automatisch darauf folgte, hinweg und lief zur Tür, um sich schließlich noch einmal umzudrehen und fröhlich zu rufen:  
  
"Was ist? Wir sind schon am Frühstücken! Kommst du nicht? Du bist doch sonst immer der Erste!"  
  
Heero nickte abwesend, wütend seine Wange abtastend und schließlich im Pyjama dem Deathscythepiloten folgend, ohne dass ihm dieses jedoch wirklich bewusst war.  
  
  
  
Trowa, Quatre und Wufei staunten nicht schlecht, als Heero noch vollkommen verschlafen und zerwühlt in den Salon kam, sich mit einem finsteren Blick an den Tisch setzte und zur Kaffeekanne griff.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Heero?", fragte Quatre besorgt und der japanische Pilot sah auf.  
  
Heero stutzte.  
  
Quatre....er sah ganz normal aus......ohne jegliche Spuren von Hunger oder Erschöpfung oder gar Trauer. Nein, es lag der üblich, fröhlich-höfliche Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Hn", brummte der Wingpilot als Antwort und ergriff eines der Brötchen, um es sich anschließend mit Butter und Marmelade zu bestreichen.  
  
War das nur ein Traum? Habe ich das alles nur geträumt und Duo lebt noch? Aber wie....wie geht das? Und doch...es ist so real....so wirklich......  
  
"Gibt es schon Informationen über unsere neue Mission?", fragte Duo und Heero sah verwirrt auf.  
  
"Neue...Mission...?"  
  
Duos Lächeln verrutschte ein wenig.   
  
"Ja, Heero....", begann er zögernd. "Die Infiltration der Luna Base, du weißt doch. Dr. J hat dir gestern Bescheid gegeben."  
  
Gestern?, fragte Heero sich verwirrt. Die Infiltration hat doch schon vor zwei Wochen stattgefunden....und vor neun Tagen ist Duo gestorben.....Mein Gott, ich muss wirklich geträumt haben.  
  
"Ja...ja", antwortete Heero und nahm sich im Stillen vor, sofort nach dem Frühstück nach eben dieser Mail zu sehen und sie sich gründlichst einzuprägen.  
  
  
Und so brachte er das Frühstück hinter sich, tief in Gedanken versunken und innerlich doch ein wenig erleichtert darüber, den exzellenten Deathscythepiloten nicht verloren zu haben und das Team zusammen zu haben.  
  
Gerade als Heero nach oben gehen wollte, hörte er hinter sich eine besorgte Stimme:  
  
"Heero? Was ist mit dir?"  
  
Der japanische Junge drehte sich um und sah Duo, der ihn mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen musterte.  
  
"Du verhältst dich so komisch...so anders. Schon alleine, dass du im Pyjama nach unten kommst, und dann deine Zerstreutheit....."  
  
Heero wunderte sich insgeheim, wie Duo das alles so genau wissen konnte.  
  
Hat er mich etwa so genau beobachtet? Wieso?  
  
"Es ist nichts, Duo", erwiderte er ausdruckslos und wandte sich wieder ab.  
  
  
Die Tür hinter sich schließend, ging Heero zu dem einfachen Holztisch und klappte den Laptop auf, deutlich das rote Signal einer angekommenen Nachricht darauf erkennend.  
Er öffnete sie und fand tatsächlich den Befehl von Dr. J vor, die Luna Base zu infiltrieren und in die Luft zu sprengen.  
Heero zog kurzfristig die Augenbrauen zusammen, dann entspannte er sich jedoch und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine vollkommen durcheinandergebrachten Haare.  
  
Ja, Duos Tod war ein Traum......  
  
  
  
Heero verbrachte den Tag damit, zu trainieren, den anderen Piloten beim Kartenspielen zuzusehen und sich gegen Duo zu verteidigen, der sich anscheinend in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, ihn bis auf das Äußerste reizen zu müssen, was schließlich damit endete, dass Duo mit einer schmerzenden Wange und einem Schmollen auf dem Boden saß und Heero wütend anfunkelte.  
  
"Hee-chan, du verstehst aber auch GAR keinen Spaß!", murrte er und handelte sich damit einen weiteren tödlichen Blick ein.   
  
"Nein, Maxwell, ich bin nur nicht so kindisch wie du!"  
  
  
Damit verließ er den Salon, um sich für einen Waldlauf zu rüsten, der ihm dabei helfen würde, klare Gedanken zu bekommen und sich abzureagieren.  
  
Was ihm auch letztendlich half und er spätabends zum Gut zurückkehrte, ausgeglichen und ausdruckslos wie immer und sich der Situation voll bewusst.  
  
Er hatte geträumt, dass Duo gestorben war und war jetzt aufgewacht. Das hier war sein Leben und alles war wie es sein sollte.  
  
Er gähnte ausgiebig und schlich sich nach oben, darauf bedacht, nicht einen der anderen Piloten auf seine Wiederkehr aufmerksam zu machen. Das Letzte, was er sich jetzt wünschte, war ein hyperaktiver Duo Maxwell, der ihn vom Schlafen abhielt.  
  
In seinem Zimmer angekommen, merkte er, dass er nicht der Erste war, der zu Bett ging. Duo lag bereits in seinem und hatte den Kopf zum Raum hin gedreht, sodass Heero nun auch im Dunkeln die violetten Augen sehen konnte, die direkt auf ihn gerichtet waren.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Heero", sagte der amerikanische Junge ungewohnt sanft und lächelte leicht.  
  
"Nacht, Duo", erwiderte Heero simpel und legte sich dann nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche ebenfalls schlafen.  
  
  
  
  
Ein Rascheln.  
  
Heero wachte ruckartig auf.  
  
Was war das?  
  
Das Rascheln wurde lauter.  
  
Heeros Kopf fuhr hoch und sein Körper spannte sich an. Einbrecher? Soldaten? Wer war das?  
  
Er stand lautlos auf und warf einen Blick auf Duos Bett. Es war leer.  
  
Heero runzelte die Stirn. Das Rascheln kam aus dem Bad, und wenn Duo dort war, konnte es ja nichts Ungewöhnliches sein.   
  
Er wollte gerade wieder ins Bett gehen, als aus eben diesem Raum ein leises Wimmern herausklang.   
  
Nun wieder beunruhigt ging Heero näher an das Bad heran, dem mittlerweile stetigen Wimmern folgend.  
  
Mit einem leisen Schwung stieß er die Tür auf und sah in dem hellerleuchteten Raum, wie Duo mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, nur in Boxershorts, die Haare geöffnet und ihm über den Rücken fallend.  
  
"Duo?", fragte Heero leise, doch eine Weile lang tat sich überhaupt nichts.   
  
Dann drehte sich der amerikanische Pilot ruckartig um und Heero keuchte vollkommen außer sich vor Schreck auf, die Hand vor den Mund schlagend um den Schrei zu ersticken.  
  
Duos Haut war über und über mit Verätzungen bedeckt, sein Gesicht zur Unkenntlichkeit verprügelt, seine Knochen gebrochen, sodass sein Brustkorb eine einzige Masse aus brach liegendem Fleisch und herausstehenden Knochen war.   
  
Der Deathscythepilot kam auf Heero zu, streckte eine deformierte Hand aus um damit anklagend auf seinen Mitpiloten zu zeigen.  
  
"Du hast mich umgebracht, Heero! DU warst es!"   
  
  
  
  
Heero fuhr aufschreiend aus dem Bett, vollkommen schweißgebadet. Er stand zitternd im Zimmer, immer noch zu sehr gefangen in der Erinnerung an den Traum, den er gerade gehabt hatte.  
  
Alles nur ein Traum.....ein Traum.......Duo ist tot........er ist TOT. 


	3. lnas3

~~~~*******~~~~  
  
If your hopes scatter like the dust across your track   
I'll be the moon that shines on your path   
The sun may blind our eyes I'll   
pray the skies above   
For snow to fall on the sahara   
If that's the only place where you can leave your  
doubts   
I'll hold you up and be your way out   
And if we burn away I'll pray the skies above   
For snow to fall on the sahara   
  
~~~~~*******~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero hatte Mühe, seinen rasenden Herzschlag und seinen stoßweisen Atem zu beruhigen.  
  
Das...das war so REAL gewesen...so wirklich.....  
  
Er war wirklich davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Duo noch lebte.......  
  
Heero wusste nicht, wieso, doch plötzlich krampfte sich sein Körper unter Schmerzen zusammen und er sank nach vorne, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt.  
  
Was?, fragte er sich erschrocken. Was in aller Welt ist das? Was passiert hier?  
  
Auf dem Boden kniend, versuchte Heero schließlich sich wieder zu beruhigen, sodass er sich vorsichtig bewegen konnte ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass sich sein Körper erneut zusammenkrampfte.  
  
  
Heero wollte sich gerade aufrichten, als seine Zimmertür aufflog und ein völlig besorgter Wufei hineinstürmte, mit dem Katana in der rechten Hand und einem doch kämpferischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.  
  
"Was?", fragte er knapp und Heero schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich...hatte einen Alptraum......."  
  
Eine pechschwarze, fein geschwungene Augenbraue hob sich überrascht und Wufei gab einen fragenden Laut von sich.  
  
"Du hattest WAS?", hakte er ungläubig nach, woraufhin der japanische Pilot seinen Kopf abwandte.  
  
"Kann vorkommen."  
  
Ein leises Lachen ertönte und Heero sah überrascht auf.  
  
"Du hast von Duo geträumt, nicht wahr?", fragte Wufei und ein böses Glitzern glitt über seine schwarzen Augen. "Auch wenn du es nicht zugibst, Yuy, du vermisst ihn."  
  
Heero knurrte guttural und funkelte sein Gegenüber wütend an.  
  
"Ich bin nicht so verweichlicht, Wufei", erwiderte er kalt und ging an dem chinesischen Piloten vorbei ins Bad, laut die Tür zuknallend, das eindeutige Zeichen, dass er nicht mehr gestört werden wollte.  
  
Und Wufei starrte ihm hinterher, für einen Moment regungslos, um sich dann lautlos den Kopf schüttelnd in seine eigenen Gemächer zu begeben, immer noch einen Stich verspürend, wenn er an den fröhlichen amerikanischen Piloten dachte, der ihn so oft geärgert hatte und dem er so oft den Tod gewünscht hatte. Doch nun.....nun wollte er nichts sehnlicher, als dass der langhaarige Pilot lebte, ihn weiter triezte.  
  
Duo.....deinen Wert erkennt man erst, wenn du fort bist, seufzte er unhörbar und schloss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer.  
  
  
  
  
Heero hingegen starrte sein ebenes Spiegelbild mit solcher Intensität an, dass man meinen könnte, er würde sich selbst den Tod wünschen.   
  
WAS?, fragte er sich erbost und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Was ist passiert? Warum spüre ich so einen Stich in meinem Herzen? Warum denke ich so oft an den Traum? Es war nur ein Alptraum, hervorgerufen durch die Erlebnisse, die mein Gehirn verarbeitet, nichts weiter! Nichts weiter!  
  
Damit fluchte er ein weiteres Mal stumm und drehte sich resolut um, das Licht hinter sich ausschaltend und sich wieder ins Bett legend. Doch er fand keinen Schlaf.  
  
  
  
Als Heero am nächsten Morgen aufstand, fühlte er sich ausgelaugt und erschlagen. Das harte Training der letzten Tage machte sich jetzt mit vollster Wucht bemerkbar, sodass er alle seine Muskeln um das Zweifache, wenn nicht sogar noch stärker, spürte und das Gefühl hatte, einfach nur im Bett liegen bleiben zu müssen, um seine geschundenen Gliedmaßen nicht noch mehr zu quälen, als er es jetzt schon tat.  
Doch nein, er MUSSTE aufstehen. Seine Pflicht als Soldat sagte es ihm, genauso wie das rote Signallämpchen an seinem Laptop, das eine angekommene Nachricht ankündigte.  
  
Die braunen Augenbrauen zusammenziehend, hievte er sich aus dem Bett, das mit einem Male viel zu weich und tief zu sein schien und quälte sich auf den harten Holzstuhl am Tisch.  
  
Und tatsächlich...eine Mail von Dr. J. Ein neuer Auftrag, wie er innerlich aufstöhnend feststellte. Und zwar für sie alle. Für alle Vier.  
  
Heero stolperte einen kurzen Moment über diesen Gedanken, bevor er sich gewahr wurde, was ihn genau so daran gestört hatte. Vier.....die Zahl hörte sich so ungewöhnlich in seinen Ohren an. Normalerweise waren sie immer zu fünft gewesen. Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, er selbst und......Duo.  
  
Doch Duo war jetzt tot.  
  
Sich genau diese Fakten vor Augen haltend zog er sich an und verließ sein Zimmer, den Anderen die Nachricht überbringend.  
  
Heero fand Wufei im Salon, der gerade dabei war zu frühstücken, eine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit auf seinem Gesicht, die jedoch sofort von ehrlicher Wut übertüncht wurde, als er den japanischen Piloten erblickte.  
  
Er hält mich für einen gefühllosen Bastard, wurde Heero sich gewahr, nahm dies aber nur mit einem inneren Schulterzucken zur Kenntnis.   
  
Na und? Brauche ich seine Meinung? Ich bin von je her auf mich gestellt und niemanden anders. Warum sollte ich also auf seine Meinung Wert legen?   
  
Heero setzte sich schweigend zu ihm an den Tisch, schenkte dem Shenlongpiloten für die erste Viertelstunde überhaupt keine Beachtung, dann sagte er jedoch aus dem Nichts:  
  
"Wir haben eine Mission."  
  
Wufeis Kopf fuhr in seine Richtung und die Onyxaugen verengten sich kurzfristig.  
  
"Wer ist "wir"?", fragte er und Heeros Blick wurde kalt.  
  
"Wir alle. Auch Quatre."  
  
Auch wenn man es nicht für möglich hielt, die zu engen Schlitzen zusammengezogenen Augen wurden noch schmaler und der chinesische Junge zischte voller Wut:  
  
"Quatre KANN es nicht! Sieh ihn dir doch an! Verdammt, Heero!"  
  
"Er wird sich aufrappeln müssen, so wie wir alle", erwiderte Heero immer noch ausdruckslos und griff zur Kaffeekanne, die wie immer mit der herrlich heißen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Die Tiefviolette Tasse einen Moment fixierend, hob er schließlich angriffslustig den Kopf und funkelte sein Gegenüber dunkel an.  
  
"Wir sind GUNDAMPILOTEN, Wufei! Wir müssen das tun, es ist unsere PFLICHT! Und dabei gibt es kein "ich kann nicht" oder "mir geht es schlecht, weil mein Freund gestorben ist"! Das können wir uns nicht leisten! Das ist unser Tod!"  
  
"Nein!", fuhr Wufei heftig dazwischen. "Nicht unser! DEIN! Dein Tod ganz allein, weil du dir nicht deine Gefühle zugestehen willst. Besser: Weil du keine hast!"  
  
Heero zuckte mit den Schultern, gab Wufei indirekt Recht damit.  
  
"Gefühle bedeuten Schwäche und Schwäche ist Tod, das weißt du so gut wie ich, Chang Wufei!"   
  
"Nicht immer, und ich nicht grundsätzlich, Yuy. Und das willst du nicht wahrhaben, weil du ein Feigling bist! Du fürchtest dich vor diesen Gefühlen, die dir Trauer bringen könnten! Trauer um Maxwell!"  
  
"Hör auf, Duo dauernd ins Spiel zu bringen, verdammt! Er ist TOT und niemand, aber auch niemand von uns kann daran etwas ändern. Auch ich nicht!"   
  
"Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Wufei plötzlich leise. "Das ist ja das Schlimme. Sich einzugestehen, dass Duo nie wieder zurückkommt. Sich einzugestehen, dass man ihn früher so verflucht hat, dass man ihn zum Teufel gewünscht hat, doch nun....nun möchte man all das rückgängig machen. Bei Gott, Heero, wie oft habe ich ihn früher gejagt oder geschlagen, nur weil er mich gereizt hat und ihm angedroht, ihn umzubringen. Doch nun....."  
  
Heero starrte den sonst so stillen Shenlongpiloten an. War es das, was er fühlte?  
  
Und warum spürte er etwas Ähnliches in seiner Brust?  
  
Warum wünschte er sich plötzlich, dass er Duo nicht immer sein obligatorisches "Ich werde dich töten" an den Kopf geworfen hatte?  
  
Weil es Vergangenheit und Duo tot ist, sagte er sich wieder, zum wievielten Male in den letzten Tagen, das wusste er nicht.  
  
"Du magst Recht haben, Wufei", lenkte er schließlich ein. "Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir eine Mission zu erfüllen haben und dies erfolgreich tun müssen. Auf unseren Schultern lastet die Verantwortung der gesamten Kolonien. Das dürfen wir nicht vergessen. Wir sind ihre einzige Chance auf Frieden."  
  
Ein trauriges Lächeln glitt über das fein geschwungene, chinesische Gesicht.  
  
"Ja, das ist wahr", stimmte Wufei ein und stand auf. "Aber du wirst es Quatre sagen. ICH habe nicht die Kraft dazu, ihm noch mehr Leid zuzufügen."  
  
Heero sah ob dieser Wortwahl auf und nickte schließlich.   
  
  
Nachdem er sein Frühstück in aller Stille beendet hatte, begab sich Heero in die obere Etage, zu den Schlaf- und Wohnräumen der Piloten. Vor Quatres Tür blieb er kurz stehen und holte Atem, dann klopfte er energisch und öffnete ohne eine Aufforderung zu erwarten, die Tür.   
  
Einmal geöffnet, verströmte der Raum den durchdringenden Geruch eines Kranken, den typisch muffigen Geruch, den Heero, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht mochte.  
  
Und mitten in diesem Raum, auf einem viel zu großen Bett lag Quatre, den Kopf zur Decke gewandt, das Gesicht, die ganze Gestalt abgemagert, in sich zusammengefallen, nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst.  
  
Der Tropf, dessen Flüssigkeit langsam in den Schlauch, der in Quatres Handrücken führte, tröpfelte schon beinahe harmonisch vor sich hin und schien so gar nicht zu dem antik eingerichteten Zimmer zu passen.  
  
Heero tat einen Schritt vorwärts, sich darüber wundernd, dass Trowa nicht anwesend war. Doch anscheinend hatte der Heavyarmspilot noch einige Aufgaben zu erledigen und deswegen seinen Partner alleine gelassen.  
  
"Quatre?", fragte Heero in seiner gewohnt ausdruckslosen Art, ließ jedoch wie immer, wenn er mit dem arabischen Piloten redete, einen ruhigen Ton einfließen. Man könnte fast sagen, er tat dies aus Angst, dieses zarte Wesen zu verschrecken.  
  
Die sonst so lebensfrohen, blau-grünen Augen wandten sich ihm zu. Dumpf, glanzlos, ohne Leben. So apathisch, wie er sie vorher noch nie gesehen hatte.  
  
Kein Lächeln erschien in dem abgemagerten Gesicht, als sich der Blick auf Heero fixierte.   
  
Der japanische Pilot zog sich einen der Stühle heran und setzte sich neben seinen Mitpiloten.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?", fragte er unbedeutend, wusste selbst, wie sinnlos und dumm die Frage war, sah er doch Quatres Zustand.  
  
"Nicht gut", kam auch prompt die nur gehauchte Antwort. "Aber das sieht man ja."  
  
Heero nickte und wartete einen Moment, um sich dann vorzubeugen und fortzufahren:  
  
"Wir haben eine Mission, Quatre. Wir alle."  
  
Und nun erschien doch ein minimales Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers, doch war es nicht von Freude, sondern von Trauer geprägt.  
  
"Ich gehöre nicht mehr dazu, Heero. Ich will das nicht mehr."  
  
Der japanische Junge hatte schon so etwas befürchtet, nein, mehr noch, gewusst und seufzt leise.  
  
"Das weiß ich, Quatre, doch es muss sein. Wir sind Gundampiloten, das ist unsere Pflicht."  
  
Ein heiseres Lachen ertönte, anscheinend jedoch eine Überanstrengung für den geschwächten Araber, der sich daraufhin eine Weile ausruhen musste und die Augen schloss. Nachdem er sie wieder geöffnet hatte, seufzte er leise und richtete sein blasses Gesicht auf den Wingpiloten.  
  
"Ich werde es nicht mehr tun, Heero. Nicht, nachdem einer von uns daran gestorben ist."  
  
Heero verspürte plötzlich den Wunsch, den blonden Jungen kräftig durchzuschütteln und ihm klarzumachen, was ihre Aufgaben waren. Doch anstatt dieser Begierde nachzugeben, schüttelte er nur den Kopf.  
  
"Quatre, denk an die Kolonien. Denk an unsere Freiheit. Denk an den Terror, den OZ verbreitet. Willst du wirklich aufgeben?"   
  
"Nein, aber es wurde auch nicht von mir entschieden. Ich kann es einfach nicht mehr. Es geht nicht mehr, ich würde es nicht können. Ich bin nutzlos für dich, Heero. Sieh das ein, ich bin keine Kriegsmaschine mehr."  
  
Heero verstummte für einen Augenblick. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Zwingen konnte er den blonden Araber nicht, denn obwohl dieser wusste, was für eine Strafe auf die Verweigerung stand, tat er nun genau das, was ihm im schlimmsten Falle das Leben kosten würde.   
  
Noch einen weiteren, den wir verlieren....  
  
Und dann kam Heero noch ein Gedanken. Wenn Quatre nicht mehr kämpfen wollte, dann würde Trowa doch auch sicherlich......  
  
"Trowa wird auch nicht mehr kämpfen", wiederholte Quatre Heeros Befürchtung laut.  
  
"Weil er es dir versprochen hat...", vollendete Heero das Nicht-Gesagte und nickte.  
  
Gut, dann würde er alleine kämpfen müssen. Wie er es auch schon früher getan hatte. Er brauchte niemanden, war niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig.  
  
"Dann sehe ich es. Ihr habt eure Ziele vergessen, nur weil Duo gestorben ist."  
  
Die blauen Augen füllten sich angesichts dieser Erinnerung mit Tränen, was Heero in gewisser Weise nun doch berührte.  
  
"Wie...kannst du Duos Tod so abwerten, Heero?", fragte Quatre erstickt und die ersten kleinen Seen flossen seine blassen Wangen hinab. "Er...er hat sich für uns geopfert, er ist einen schrecklichen, schmerzvollen Tod gestorben, nur weil er uns beschützen wollte! Und du sagst das, als ob es NICHTS wäre! Als ob er selbst Schuld daran gewesen ist, was sie mit ihm gemacht haben!"  
  
"War er auch", erwiderte Heero kalt und funkelte seinen Mitpiloten wütend an. "Er hat sich doch einen SPAß daraus gemacht, sich von OZ verhaften zu lassen! Hat das alles für einen Witz gehalten! Verdammt, aus dieser Sicht aus gesehen, ist es nur Recht, was ihm passiert ist!"  
  
Quatre keuchte ob dieser so abscheulichen Worte entsetzt und richtete sich abrupt auf.  
  
"Das ist nicht dein ERNST!", brachte er heiser hervor, versuchte, seiner Wut Ausdruck zu verleihen. "Wie kannst du Duos Bemühen nur so schänden? So in den Staub treten? Wie kannst du nur?!"  
  
Die Hände zu krampfhaften Fäusten geballt, starrte der blonde Junge sein Gegenüber geschockt und zugleich zornig an, trieb sich damit an den Rand seiner Kraft, an den Rand des kompletten Zusammenbruchs.   
  
Und Heero....Heero antwortete nichts, erwiderte nur ruhig den Blick, mit der scheinbaren Gewissheit, dass er die richtige Meinung vertrat, dass man sich nicht auf Gefühle verlassen durfte, dass geschehen war, was geschehen sollte und dass es nicht mehr zu ändern war.  
  
"Überleg es dir, Quatre. Es wäre schade, dich und Trowa auch noch zu verlieren."  
  
Damit drehte der japanische Junge sich weg und ging aus dem Raum, versuchte das laute Krachen einer der Vasen gegen die Tür zu ignorieren, die der Sandrockpilot ihm hinterher geworfen hatte.  
  
Gut, dann bin ich jetzt allein.  
  
  
  
Nach der aufreibenden Konversation mit Quatre widmete sich Heero seinem täglichen Trainingsprogramm, um zumindest einen Teil seiner Wut herauslassen zu können.  
  
Natürlich war es schlimm, dass Duo tot war, doch man musste damit klar kommen! Man durfte sich nicht in der Trauer verlieren! Und genau DAS ist der Fehler der anderen Piloten, knurrte Heero zu sich selbst, während er bis zur Erschöpfung auf den Sandsack in der Trainingshalle einschlug.   
  
ICH handle nach den richtigen Prinzipien um die Kolonien zu beschützen! Nichts Anderes ist richtig, als über diesen Vorfall hinwegzusehen, ihn zu vergessen, Duo in Frieden ruhen zu lassen. Gut, er IST für uns gestorben, er HAT sich für uns geopfert, und genau deshalb müssen wir dieses Opfer achten und ehren und weitermachen!  
  
Heero bemerkte, dass er sich mittlerweile schon die Knöchel blutig geschlagen hatte und ließ seine Fäuste sinken.  
  
Ich sollte besser aufhören. Ich muss noch Recherchen anstellen.  
  
Doch vorher ging er noch in Küche und machte sich eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen.  
  
Ich muss Quatre irgendwie dazu bekommen, dass er sich wieder aufrafft, seufzte Heero lautlos, während er die Tomaten klein schnitt und zu dem Blumenkohl in die Pfanne gab.  
Er ließ das Gemüse langsam anbraten, um dann zwei Eier darüberzuschlagen und das Gemisch umzurühren.  
Schließlich verteilte er das Ganze auf seinen Teller und setzte sich an den großen Tisch, mit einer Gabel in seinem Essen herumstochernd.  
  
Irgendwoher kam ihm dieses Gericht bekannt vor, er hatte es in irgendeinen Zusammenhang schon mal wahrgenommen.  
  
Sicher, als er auf Duos Leiche gewartet hatte, da hatte sich das Gleiche gekocht, doch wo hatte er es nur zuvor schon einmal gegessen?  
  
~Weißt du Heero, es ist mein Lieblingsgericht!~  
  
Der japanische Pilot zuckte ungewollt ob diesem plötzlichen Erinnerungsfetzen zusammen und verschluckte sich prompt an einem Stück Blumenkohl.  
  
Daher also.....daher kannte er es.......  
  
Aber warum gerade jetzt?  
  
Und dann fielen ihm mehr Sachen ein, die Duo gern gemocht hatte. Nicht, dass Heero sich dafür interessiert hätte, doch der amerikanische Pilot musste es ihm ja immer und immer wieder auf die Nase binden, dass er dies liebte und das mochte und jenes gerne aß. Und er hatte das solange getan, bis Heero entweder den Raum verließ oder seinen Mitpiloten zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Doch das war jetzt ja nicht mehr nötig.   
  
Das Problem hatte sich gelöst.  
  
Das musste so sein.  
  
Das war gut so.  
  
Stimmte doch.  
  
Ja.  
  
Und warum hatte er dann das Gefühl, dass dem nicht so war?  
  
Er war ein guter Pilot, das ist es, dachte Heero und nahm seine Gabel wieder auf. Der Verlust ist bitter, doch tragbar.   
  
Das war es, was er dachte, nichts anderes.  
  
  
  
Heero beendete sein Mahl und verließ die große Küche, um sich dann in sein Zimmer zu begeben, wo er die ersten Vorbereitungen für die neue Mission traf  
  
Dr. J hatte ihm und auch den Anderen den Auftrag gegeben, eine neue Waffenfabrik von OZ ausfindig zu machen und zu zerstören. So machte er sich daran, herauszufinden, wer dort alles arbeitete und wen man am Besten möglichst unauffällig ersetzen konnte um den Komplex in die Luft zu sprengen.  
  
Als er schließlich den Kreis der möglichen Soldaten eingegrenzt hatte und nur noch auf Dr. Js Bestätigung warten musste, lehnte der japanische Pilot sich zufrieden zurück, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.   
  
Wenn er es ehrlich zugab, war er müde und erschöpft, sowohl von dem Traum letzte Nacht  
als auch von dem harten Training, das er nun über Tage absolviert hatte.  
  
Es ist so real gewesen, überlegte Heero und öffnete die stahlblauen Augen um leer an die Decke zu starren. Ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass Duos Tod nur geträumt war, dass der amerikanische Pilot noch lebte. Und in gewisser Weise war ich auch erleichtert.  
  
Natürlich war ich das, antwortete er sich selbst. Wir haben einen guten Piloten verloren und wie es im Moment aussieht, werden Trowa und Quatre auch nicht mehr für ihre Kolonien kämpfen. Auch sie werden aufgeben. Aber ich werde es alleine schaffen, ich MUSS es alleine schaffen. Ich bin für den Krieg geboren und lebe in ihm auf. Und ICH muss ihn beenden, mit meinen Händen.  
  
Ein lautes Piepen holte den japanischen Piloten aus seinen Gedanken und er schwang sich wieder nach vorne an seinen Laptop. Die Bestätigung war da. Genauso wie die Anordnung, dass Heero diese Mission wenn es nicht anders ginge, alleine bestreiten solle, sich der Fabrik im Alleingang annehmen solle.   
  
Gut, lächelte Heero grimmig. Dann werde ich diese Bastarde alleine vernichten! Mir soll es recht sein.  
  
Heero schrieb gerade die Antwort, als das Fenster hinter ihm durch einen Windstoß ruckartig geöffnet wurde und er unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte.  
  
Selbst den Kopf über seine Schreckhaftigkeit schüttelnd stand er auf, ging zum Fenster und wollte es zumachen, als er den großen Vollmond sah, der direkt ins ein Zimmer schien und es erleuchtete.  
  
Wie kommt es, dass ich das vorher nie bemerkt habe? Es sieht so hell aus...fast wie Tageslicht....  
  
Heeros Blick fiel auf den klaren See, der die runde Kugel identisch wiederspiegelte.  
  
Irgendwie beruhigend......  
  
Doch dann runzelte er die Stirn. Irgendwie schien sich die Oberfläche zu verformen, Gestalt anzunehmen. Und plötzlich sah der japanische Pilot nicht mehr den Mond, der sich klar darin spiegelte, sondern eine dunkle, schemenhafte Gestalt, die sich aus dem Wasser zu erheben schien.  
  
Heeros Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.  
  
Das konnte doch nicht.....DUO?!  
  
Der Wingpilot wandte sich ruckartig ab. Ich träume, das ist einfach unmöglich. Ich habe Halluzinationen!  
  
Damit schloss er entschieden das Fenster und setzte sich wieder an seinen Laptop, mit dem Gedanken, dass er Duos Tod doch irgendwie verarbeitete und dass das nur eine notwendige Konsequenz daraus war, mit der er leben musste.   
  
  
  
  
Dass er am Tisch eingeschlafen war, bemerkte Heero erst, als er am nächsten Morgen vollkommen angespannt und versteift aufwachte.  
  
Ungelenk stand er auf und ging unter die Dusche um sich von dem heißen Wasser die Verspannungen aus dem Körper massieren zu lassen. In der kleinen aber luxuriösen Kabine stehend, griff er instinktiv nach einem der Duschgels, die am Rand standen und öffnete den zartvioletten Verschluss, um kurz darauf verblüfft innezuhalten.   
  
"Lavendel...", murmelte er leise und Bilder von Duo schossen plötzlich in seine Gedanken, zeigten den amerikanischen Jungen, wie er sich anzog, wie er lachte, wie er Heero neckte.   
  
"Warum....?", begann der Wingpilot verwirrt und fixierte die hübsche kleine Flasche.  
  
Duos Geruch...dieser unverwechselbare Duft, so zart, dass man ihn kaum bemerkt, so leicht, dass es wie ein Hauch ist, eine vergängliche Erinnerung, eine tote Erinnerung.  
  
Genauso wie Duo selbst, unterbrach sich Heero kalt und schloss die Flasche wieder. Er würde sie zu den Sachen in Duos Tasche legen, die immer noch vor dem leeren Bett des toten Piloten stand. Zu den einzigen Habseligkeiten, die der Deathscythepilot hier auf Erden besessen hatte   
  
Er kicherte leise und wusste im nächsten Moment, dass es nicht er selbst war, der das getan hatte.  
  
"Hee-chan.....du benutzt MEIN Duschgel!"  
  
Heero drehte sich ruckartig und sein Herz blieb stehen, als er in strahlend violett-blaue Augen blickte, die ihn belustigt anfunkelten.   
  
"Duo?!", krächzte er und ließ seinen Blick über die schmale Gestalt seines toten Mitpiloten wandern, der vor ihm stand.  
  
"Du bist ein Traum, nicht real, unwirklich!", fuhr Heero dann sicherer fort. Gut, dann träumte er also wieder. Fein. Dieses Mal war er darauf vorbereitet, dieses Mal wusste er, wie er mit der Situation umzugehen hatte.  
  
"Natürlich bin ich das", erwiderte eben dieses Traumbild kichernd. "Deshalb stehst du auch nackt vor mir!"  
  
Heero sah an sich herunter und realisierte erst jetzt richtig, dass es wirklich nicht viel trug- nämlich gar nichts.  
  
Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
  
"Na und....ich träume nur!", beharrte er stur und sein Gegenüber seufzte leise.  
  
Ein komisches Geräusch...es klang so nachhallend, so echoreich.  
  
"Wenn du träumst....", begann Duo und lehnte sich ein Stück vor. "Wie erklärst du dir dann das?"  
  
Damit schnellte seine Hand vor und er kniff dem Wingpiloten fest- sehr fest- in den Oberarm, dessen erschrockenes und zum Teil auch wütendes Aufkeuchen vollkommen ignorierend und dabei leicht lächelnd.   
  
"Was?!", begann Heero, nicht in der Lage, den Schmerz und vor allem die Bedeutung desselbigen zu verstehen.  
  
Gut, letzte Nacht hatte er auch die Kälte gespürt, als er seine Füße auf den Boden gesetzt hatte, doch das hier....das war etwas vollkommen anderes. Das war heißer, klarer Schmerz, echter Schmerz, den seine Nerven an sein Gehirn schickten. Das hieße doch......das hieße doch.....  
  
Heeros Blick fuhr ruckartig hoch.  
  
"Wer....wer bist du? WAS bist du?!", fragte er mit aufkommendem Unwohlsein und merkte, dass ihm die Antwort darauf überhaupt nicht gefallen würde.  
  
Die Gestalt sah ihn an und lächelte dann.  
  
"Ein Geist", lautete die einfache Antwort, die für Heero jedoch gar nicht so simpel war.  
  
"Geist?", wiederholte er flüsternd und spürte, wie selbst sein scharfer Verstand nicht in der Lage dazu war, das zu verstehen, geschweige denn, es zu akzeptieren, so schaltete er einfach ab und ließ Heero in eine gnädige Ohnmacht fallen.  
  
  
  
"War ja wieder klar! In der Dusche! Hätte es nicht irgendwo anders sein können?"  
  
Heero versuchte benommen, seinen Verstand wieder zum Arbeiten zu bringen, sich daran zu erinnern, warum warmes Wasser auf ihn niederprasselte und er eine Stimme neben sich hörte.  
Er öffnete langsam die Augen und sah zuerst nur die hellblau mit Muscheln gekachelte Duschwand.  
  
"Na ENDLICH! Ich dachte schon, du hättest dir den Kopf angeschlagen!"  
  
Der japanische Pilot wandte seinen Kopf nach rechts und stockte.  
  
Duo?   
  
DUO?!  
  
Und dann überkam ihn wieder die Erinnerung an das Geschehene. Er war zusammengebrochen, als er Duos Geist gesehen hatte, als Duos Geist zu ihm gesprochen hatte.  
  
Einen Moment lang sprachlos, schaffte es Heero dann, sich wenigstens in eine sitzende Position zu bringen und seinen toten Mitpiloten, der ihn nun ruhig lächelnd ansah, anzustarren und kalt zu fragen:  
  
"Also war es doch kein Traum?"   
  
Die, wie er jetzt bemerkte, halb durchscheinende Gestalt schien für einen Moment lang verwirrt, doch dann lachte sie leise und erwiderte:  
  
"Nein, Hee-chan, ich bin KEIN Traum! Ich bin ein Geist, der auf die Erde zurückgekommen ist!"  
  
"Was willst du hier?", fragte Heero, immer noch nicht glauben wollend, dass es tatsächlich möglich war.  
  
Der Geist- Duo, wie sein Gedächtnis ihm jetzt zurief- seufzte leise, erzeugte wieder dieses eine, bestimmte Geräusch und wandte sich schließlich ab.  
  
"Wollen wir das nicht in unse....in deinem Zimmer besprechen?"   
  
Heero starrte sein Gegenüber zunächst fragend an, bis ihm dann einfiel, dass er immer noch nackt in der Dusche saß und dem Wasserhaushalt gerade nicht sehr zuträglich war. So drehte er den Wasserhahn zu, trocknete sich dann notdürftig und nicht auf das leise Pfeifen aus dem Schlafzimmer hörend, ab und kam dann schließlich in selbiges Zimmer, nur um sich mit einem auf seinem Bett sitzenden Geist konfrontiert zu sehen.  
  
"Also, was willst du?", fragte Heero noch einmal und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Tisch nieder, auf das kleinste Zeichen von Feindseligkeit lauernd.  
  
"Das ist eine gute Frage", erwiderte Duo und sein Blick schweifte zum Fenster. "Ich denke, ich habe eine Mission."   
  
"Eine Mission?"  
  
"Eine offenstehende Rechnung, wenn du so willst. Man hat mir nicht genau erzählt, was ich hier soll, nur dass ich noch nicht bereit sei, in den Himmel zu gelangen. Ich müsse noch etwas erledigen."  
  
"Wer ist "man"?"  
  
Duo sah Heero direkt in die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
"Das darf ich dir nicht sagen, Heero. Es würde nur immensen Ärger einbringen und uns beide in große Gefahr bringen. Das Einzige, was du wissen musst, ist, dass sie da oben sitzen."  
  
Damit zeigte der langhaarige Geist nach oben und nickte bestätigend.  
  
Heero selbst schwieg.   
  
Er konnte nicht fassen, was da eben geschehen war. Duo war doch tot! Er hatte die Leiche doch selbst gesehen! Und nun....nun saß eben dieser vor ihm, als Geist und sagte ihm, dass er noch eine Mission zu erfüllen hatte. Das war doch alles nicht möglich, oder? Das...ging doch gar nicht. Die Wissenschaft hatte doch ausgeschlossen, dass solche Phänomene wie Geister existierten, ja mehr noch, alle Menschen, die daran glaubten, wurden schon beinahe als Verrückte abgestempelt.  
Auch er selbst hatte so genannten Geisterbeschwörern keine große Achtung entgegengebracht.  
  
Und nun saß ein Geist vor ihm, redete mit ihm.  
  
"Und wieso bist du gerade mir erschienen?", fragte Heero mit zusammengezogenen Brauen, worauf die geisterhafte Gestalt leicht schnaubte.  
  
"Was wäre passiert, wenn ich Wufei erschienen wäre? Er wäre auf dem direkten Wege zu einem der Beschwörer gelaufen und hätte mich bannen lassen. Oder Trowa. Er hätte gedacht, dass er Halluzinationen habe und hätte mich wohlweißlich ignoriert."  
  
"Und was ist mit Quatre?", fragte Heero, als Duo schwieg.  
  
"Hättet ihr ihm geglaubt, wenn er euch gesagt hätte, dass er sich gerade mit mir unterhält und dass ich Hilfe brauche?"  
  
Heero stutzte bei Duos Worten und hakte dann noch einmal genauer nach:  
  
"Was meinst du mit "du brauchst Hilfe"? Wieso kannst du deine Aufgabe nicht allein erfüllen?"  
  
Der langhaarige Junge seufzte leicht und wandte dann seinen Blick ab.  
  
"Weil ich körperlos bin, Heero. Eine Astralform, ohne irgendwelche nennenswerten physischen Kräfte. Deswegen konnte ich dich auch nicht aus der Dusche schaffen oder den Wasserhahn abdrehen, sondern ich konnte dir nur zeigen, dass es kein Traum ist!"   
  
Heero nickte langsam. Das leuchtete ein.  
  
"Und ich soll dir helfen?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Was soll ich tun und was passiert danach?"  
  
Ein leises Lachen erklang von der Gestalt auf seinem Bett.   
  
"Direkt wie immer, Hee-chan! Wenn du... wir..... wie auch immer, die Mission beendet haben, werde ich in den Himmel kommen, ganz offiziell. Dann bin ich praktisch erlöst und darf meinen Siegerpreis entgegen nehmen: ein Leben im Paradies."  
  
"So. Und was ist deine "Mission"?"   
  
Der Blick des langhaarigen Jungen verdunkelte sich nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er wieder lächelte und zu Heero gewandt sagte:  
  
"Ich denke....ich soll die Soldaten, die mich umgebracht haben....."  
  
Heero wusste sofort, was Duo meinte und erwiderte an dessen Stelle:  
  
"Ich soll die Kerle umbringen."  
  
Duo nickte und Heero kamen plötzlich Bilder des toten Körpers in den Sinn. Bilder, die von der Grausamkeit der OZ-Soldaten zeugten. Bilder von Verätzungen, Schnitten, Verbrennungen, Knochenbrüchen.  
  
"Es war kein angenehmer Tod", murmelte Duo leise und Heero fuhr auf.  
  
Zum ersten Mal machte sich der japanische Pilot Gedanken darüber, WIE schmerzhaft es für den langhaarigen Jungen gewesen sein musste. Was für Qualen er hatte erleiden müssen, bis er endlich gestorben war.  
  
"Und das Schlimmste war...sie hatten Spaß daran. Spaß, mich leiden zu sehen."  
  
Heero erwiderte nichts, konnte es auch gar nicht, wollte es nicht.  
  
"Warum sind Menschen so grausam, Heero?", fragte Duo traurig, doch dann wechselte seine Miene in einem überraschenden Spiel und er lächelte sein Gegenüber plötzlich fröhlich an.  
  
"Wieso erzähle ich dir das alles, Hee-chan?", meinte er und fuhr sich durch seine Ponyfransen. "Du kannst damit ja gar nichts anfangen und kümmerst dich auch gar nicht darum. Lass es einfach gut sein, ich werde manchmal sentimental."  
  
Der Wingpilot nickte daraufhin schweigend und schaltete seinen Laptop an.   
  
"Weißt du die Namen der Männer oder deren Aussehen?", fraget er gewohnt professionell und Duo schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nur das Aussehen, nicht die Namen. Ich kenne ihre Gesichter auswendig."  
  
"Gut, dann werde ich jetzt in den Datenbanken der Luna Base nachsehen, wer überlebt hat und den knöpfen wir uns dann vor."   
  
"Willst du nicht vorher Dr. J Bescheid geben? Er wird es nicht gerne sehen, wenn du eigenmächtig etwas unternimmst, das seine so hochgeehrten Ziele untergräbt."  
  
Heeros Mundwinkel kräuselten sich bei der Vorstellung, dass er Dr. J berichtete, Duos Geist habe ihn aufgesucht und ihm gesagt, er solle ihm bei seiner Rache helfen, leicht nach oben. Nein, wenn er das täte, würde er sofort von dem Wissenschaftler ernstlich ob irgendwelcher psychischen Störungen untersucht werden.   
  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht. Außerdem untergrabe ich seine Ziel damit nicht, sondern verfolge sie auf meine Weise. Er will den Krieg beenden und ich will OZ vernichten. Das deckt sich."  
  
Duo erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte nur auf das nun erscheinende Archiv der Luna Base.  
  
"Fertig?", fragte Heero und der amerikanische Junge nickte.   
  
So gingen sie dann Ordner für Ordner durch, systematisch und Duo nickte oder schüttelte schweigend den Kopf, wenn er ein Gesicht wiedererkannte.  
  
Schließlich hatten sie vier Männer, die Duo das angetan hatten und noch lebten.  
  
Heero sah auf und bemerkte den traurigen Ausdruck in Duos Augen. Er wusste nicht, wieso er das tat, doch er verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, diese Traurigkeit aus dem toten Wesen herauszuwaschen, so sagte er ruhig:  
  
"Wir werden sie finden und umbringen, Duo, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!"  
  
Duos Blick verankerte sich überrascht in Heeros stahlblaue Augen und er erwiderte gezwungen lächelnd:  
  
"Ich mir auch, Heero. Doch ich muss dich um noch etwas bitten."  
  
"Um was?"  
  
"Bring mich bitte zu Quatre."  
  
Der japanische Pilot hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Wieso das? Und was noch die dringendere Frage war: Würde der arabische Pilot es überhaupt schaffen, Duo zu sehen? Ihn als Geist zu sehen? So psychisch instabil wie er jetzt schon war, konnte es sicherlich nicht sehr klug sein, ihn mit so einer Situation zu konfrontieren.  
  
"Es wird ihm helfen, Heero. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher", widerlegte Duo Heeros inneren Gedankengang und sah sein Gegenüber ernst an. "Ich weiß, wie es um ihn steht und ich weiß, dass er es nicht verstehen kann, wie so etwas Grausames passiert. Ich möchte ihm helfen, es zu verstehen. Ich möchte ihn aus seiner Lethargie reißen."   
  
Das klang einleuchtend und vielleicht hatte der amerikanische Pilot ja wirklich die Chance, den blonden Jungen wieder aufzupäppeln.  
  
"Gut", nickte Heero und stand auf, immer Duos Geist hinter sich wissend. "Können dich alle sehen?"  
  
"Nein", antwortete Duo und lächelte. "Nur du und Quatre. Du, weil ich dir erschienen bin und Quatre, weil er das zweite Gesicht hat. Er kann Geister wahrnehmen, wenn sie ihn um Hilfe anrufen."  
  
Heero schwieg wieder und gemeinsam machten die Beiden sich auf den Weg zu Quatres Räumlichkeiten.  
  
"Wie wird er reagieren, wenn er dich sieht?", fragte Heero und sah, dass sein Gegenüber nur ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte. "Entweder wird er so wie du zusammenbrechen, da er, obwohl er diese Gabe hat, noch keinen Geist gesehen hat, oder er wird mich annehmen und sich von mir helfen lassen. Ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen."  
  
Sie waren da und Heero zögerte einen Moment, bevor er leise anklopfte und auf ein "Herein" wartete. Dies kam schließlich auch leise, jedoch von Trowa, so sah der japanische Pilot den Geist ratlos an und fragte ruhig:  
  
"Was jetzt? Trowa ist auch dort. Was, wenn Quatre vor ihm zusammenbricht?"  
  
"Ich werde es regeln, vertrau mir", erwiderte Duo ruhig, lächelte kurz und nickte dann auffordernd, so machte Heero die Tür auf und trat angehaltenen Atems in das Zimmer, scheinbar ausdruckslos dem Blick Trowas begegnend, dann jedoch Quatre fixierend, der schwach hochsah und schließlich erbleichte, was man aufgrund seines angeschlagenen Zustandes nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Es schien, als wenn selbst das Weiß aus seinem Gesicht verschwand und er nur noch durch eine fast schon durchsichtige Haut beschützt wurde.  
  
"Hee......Heero?!", brachte er stockend hervor, die Lippen bebend und die Augen geweitet.  
  
Der japanische Pilot nickte kurz, ging jedoch nicht auf die so offensichtlich Frage ein, sondern wandte sich ruhig an Trowa.  
  
"Würdest du uns wohl für einen kleinen Moment alleine lassen, Trowa?"   
  
"Wieso sollte ich? Damit du ihm noch weitere Qualen zufügst, als du es jetzt schon getan hast? Siehst du denn nicht, wie schlecht es ihm geht, Heero? Kannst du das nicht begreifen?"  
  
Heero wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Quatre mit fast unmerklicher Stimme dazwischenging.  
  
"Bitte lass uns einen Augenblick allein, Trowa. Ich schaffe das schon", versuchte er seinen Partner aufzumuntern, was dieser schließlich eher skeptisch annahm, trotzdem den Raum verließ und die drei alleine ließ.  
  
Sobald die Tür sich geschlossen hatte und Trowas Schritte verklungen waren, versuchte Quatre sich zitternd aufzurichten und starrte einen Punkt direkt hinter Heero an.   
  
Duo, kam es dem japanischen Piloten in den Sinn. Er sieht ihn, genau wie Duo es gesagt hatte.  
  
"Duo?!", flüsterte Quatre zitternd und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. "Bist...bist du das, Duo? Wirklich du?"  
  
Heero drehte sich um und sah, wie der amerikanische Pilot lächelte und dann auf den blonden Jungen zuging.  
  
"Ja, Quatre, ich bin es."  
  
Besagter Pilot streckte zitternd einen dünnen Arm aus und richtete seinen Blick dann auf Heero.  
  
"Heero.....sag mir, dass es wahr ist. Sag mir, dass du ihn auch siehst...."  
  
Und Heero nickte, was Quatre jedoch zutiefst zu verstören schien. Anscheinend hatte er nicht mit dieser Antwort gerechnet.  
  
"Ich bin ein Geist, Quatre", fuhr Duo fort. "Ich bin auf der Erde, weil ich noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen habe."  
  
Unzählige Tränen flossen nun über die Wangen des mageren Jungen und er flüsterte gerührt:  
  
"Bitte...komm her.....lass mich dich berühren......lass mich fühlen, dass das kein Traum ist, den mir mein Geist vorgaukelt! Bitte........"  
  
Duo hörte auf die verzweifelte Bitte und schwebte mehr als dass er ging zu Quatres Bett, kniete sich neben ihm nieder und strich ihm über die Wange.  
  
"Du kannst mich zwar nicht anfassen, aber du spürst meine Berührung, nicht wahr? Du weißt, dass ich kein Traum bin!"  
  
Der blonde Junge nickte und ein minimales Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Heero wusste nicht, woher es kam, doch plötzlich spürte er ein Wohlgefühl in seinem Körper, das er vorher noch nie wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
"Ich....ich habe so viele Fragen...ich möchte dir noch so vieles sagen, Duo......bitte....ich flehe dich an, bleib....bleib bei mir...lass mich nicht allein!"  
  
Der langhaarige Junge nickte leicht, nicht fähig, die grenzenlose Erleichterung in den Augen des Sandrockpiloten zu ertragen.  
  
"Ich bleibe, vorerst......doch du musst mir noch eine Bitte erfüllen, Quatre!"  
  
Der blonde Junge nickte und fragte dann leise:  
  
"Welche? Ich erfülle dir jede, die du willst Duo. Nur bitte, lass mich nicht allein!"  
  
"Hör auf damit", erwiderte Duo und deutete auf den Infusionsständer. "Komm wieder zu Kräften, vergeude dein Leben nicht. Du hast es noch vor dir, Quatre, alles liegt vor dir, du musst es nur ergreifen. Du darfst dieses kostbare Geschenk nicht wegwerfen."  
  
In diesem Moment herrschte Stille im Raum. Und in dieser Stille spürte Heero plötzlich, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Er begriff die Worte Duos, begriff, dass der amerikanische Pilot dieses Leben nicht mehr vor sich hatte, dass die Zeit, die er hier auf Erden als Geist verbrachte, eine Gnadenfrist war, eine Zeitspanne, in der Duo seine letzten Aufgaben zu erledigen hatte um dann ins Himmelreich aufzusteigen. Und nach dieser Zeit.....dann würde er weg sein, für immer, er würde die Anderen alleine lassen. Bis auch sie starben.  
  
Er spürte, wie sehr Duo das schmerzte und es erzeugte in ihm ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, einen Schmerz, den er nicht identifizieren konnte.  
  
Unfähig, mit diesen Emotionen umzugehen, drehte Heero sich abrupt um und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, als er hinter sich ein zweifaches "Heero?" hörte.  
  
"Ich muss noch etwas erledigen", sagte er nichtssagend und verschwand dann aus dem Raum, zwei überraschte Blicke ignorierend. 


	4. lnas4

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~  
  
Just a wish and I will cover your shoulders   
With veils of silk and gold   
When the shadows comes and darkened your heart   
Leaving you with regrets so cold   
  
Lost out in the desert   
You are lost out in the desert  
  
~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Erst als er dem Sandsack den Garaus gemacht hatte, ließ Heero von seinem imaginärem Gegner ab und gönnte sich erschöpft eine Pause.   
  
Das, was er im Moment durchlebte, wiedersprach jeder Erziehung oder Lehre, die er in seinem ganzen leben genossen hatte. Von klein auf hatten seine Mentoren ihm beigebracht, dass die Wissenschaft das Einzige war, was zählte, dass Werte wie Wunder oder Gott nicht existierten. Doch nun, nun hatte diese Verknüpfung zwischen Wissenschaft und Religion stattgefunden. Nachdem die Mission auf der Luna Base komplett schiefgelaufen und Duo verhaftet und getötet worden war, hatte er sich erst an diese neue Situation gewöhnen müssen, doch jetzt war Duo wieder da, stellte alles auf den Kopf mit seiner Aufgabe, die er zu erledigen hatte. Er stellte Heeros Leben auf den Kopf, ließ Normen und Werte verschwinden und brachte somit die Konzentration des japanischen Piloten durcheinander, um ihn dann schließlich die Scherben eben dieser aufsammeln zu lassen.  
  
Nein, Heero konnte erst wieder ein geregeltes Leben führen, wenn der amerikanische Pilot seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte und in den Himmel, in das Paradies zurückgekehrt war.  
  
Doch warum verursachte dieser Gedanke nur solch eine Leere, solch ein komisches Gefühl in ihm? Er war ein Gundampilot, für ihn gab es nur den Krieg, die Mission, er WAR die Mission! Nur dafür lebte er, er durfte sich nicht mit anderen, unwichtigen Sachen beschäftigen.   
  
Alles wird besser, wenn Duo weg ist, sagte Heero sich selbst und sammelte dann erschöpft seine Trainingssachen auf um sich nach oben in sein Zimmer zu begeben.   
  
Nein, so war es kein Leben. Er durfte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren.  
  
  
  
  
"YUY!"  
  
Heero hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne um sich umzudrehen und Trowa heranlaufen zu sehen.   
  
"Was willst du, Trowa?", fragte er und nahm die Hand von der Türklinke seines Zimmers. Schon auf das Schlimmste gefasst, spannte er seinen Körper an, um dem Heavyarmspiloten zu begegnen, doch der blieb kurz vor ihm stehen und fragte:  
  
"Was hast du mit Quatre gemacht?"  
  
Heero wurde plötzlich hellhörig. Quatre war wieder zusammengebrochen? Hatte Duo die Situation falsch eingeschätzt und Quatre war nicht in der Lage gewesen, mit dem Erscheinen des Geistes umzugehen? Wenn ja, und wenn der blonde Junge das nicht verkraftet hatte, dann müsste Heero die Schuld auf sich nehmen.  
  
"Warum?", fragte er und sah sein Gegenüber ausdruckslos an, schaffte es auch den Blick so zu halten, als plötzlich Duos Form sich hinter Trowa materialisierte und ihn breit angrinste.  
  
Was soll das? Warum findet Duo Gefallen daran, Quatre leiden zu sehen?  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, worüber ihr Beiden gesprochen habt, aber ich bin dir dankbar dafür."   
  
Heeros linke Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe. Das einzige Anzeichen dafür, wie überrascht er war.  
  
"Was...?", begann er und Trowa fuhr beinahe lächelnd fort:  
  
"Quatre hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihm nicht etwas zu essen machen möchte. Er will wieder anfangen.....langsam.....aber er fängt wieder an!"  
  
Heeros Blick glitt zu Duo, der ein Victoryzeichen hochhielt und Heero wie wild angrinste.  
  
"Ich habe es dir doch gesagt, Hee-chan!", gurrte er freudig und natürlich unhörbar für den Heavyarmspiloten und brachte Heeros dazu, seine Mundwinkel in der leichtesten aller Gesten nach oben zu ziehen.  
  
"Das freut mich, Trowa", erwiderte Heero und drehte sich um, in sein Zimmer verschwindend.  
  
  
"Na, wie habe ich das gemacht?", flötete Duo und bemerkte, dass sein Gegenüber mal wieder so tief in seinen Gedanken versunken war, dass er ihn nicht wahrnahm, geschweige denn die Frage gehört hatte.  
  
Der langhaarige Geist schwebte auf seinen Partner zu und blieb dann direkt vor ihm stehen einen Blick auf das verschlossene Gesicht werfend.  
  
Woran denkst du, Heero? Macht dir die Mission Sorgen oder beschäftigst du dich ausnahmsweise mit deinen Mitmenschen?   
  
"Wie lange bleibst du hier?", fragte Heero plötzlich aus dem Nichts und Duo zuckte leicht zusammen.  
  
"Ich...weiß es nicht. Bis die Mission erledigt ist, nehme ich an. Wieso?"  
  
"Es wäre gut für Quatre, wenn du ihm ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten würdest."  
  
Duo hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue und fragte dann leicht lächelnd:  
  
"Du machst dir Sorgen um Quatre? Was für ein ungewohntes Verhalten, Heero! Du machst Fortschritte!"  
  
Der japanische Pilot starrte sein Gegenüber finster an und erwiderte dann kalt:  
  
"Nein, ich will nur, dass die Mission nicht scheitert, das ist alles."   
  
Damit drehte sich der Wingpilot um und kümmerte sich um seine Mission, die Dr. J ihm und jetzt auch wieder den anderen Piloten aufgetragen hatte, nicht auch nur einen Funken an Beachtung seinem ihm als Geist erschienen Mitpiloten widmend.   
  
Immer noch so kalt, Heero, dachte dieser und ließ den Kopf hängen. Wie kann es auch sein, dass so etwas Unbedeutendes wie mein Tod dich zu verändern vermag? Wie konnte ich mir nur Hoffnungen machen? Wie konnte ich glauben, dass du empfindest? Fühlst?  
  
Duo warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den kalten Jungen vor ihm, um sich dann zu entmaterialisieren und sich zum See zu begeben.  
  
  
  
  
Heero richtete seinen Blick erst auf, als er sicher war, dass der amerikanische Junge das Zimmer verlassen hatte.   
  
All das war zu viel für ihn! Er war absolut überfordert mit dieser Situation. Und das Schlimmste war, dass er nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts dagegen machen konnte. Er konnte nur Duos Aufgabe schnell hinter sich bringen und alles in seinen Normalzustand wieder zurückgehen lassen. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, die es für ihn gab. Die es für sein an logisches und wissenschaftliches Denken gewöhntes Gehirn gab.  
  
Ich werde die Soldaten so schnell wie möglich umbringen, damit Duo zurückkehren und ich mein Leben wiederhaben kann, das ist es, bestätigte er sich selbst und widmete sich erneut seinem Laptop, dem einzig wichtigen Element in seinem Leben. Nun hatte er zwei Missionen vorzubereiten.  
  
  
  
Heero beschloss erst nach sechs Stunden seinem schon beinahe rebellierendem Magen nachzugeben und sich in die Küche zu begeben, um den mittlerweile schmerzenden Hunger zu stillen.  
  
Die Tür zu dem außerordentlich großem Raum schließend ging er geradewegs zum Kühlschrank, suchte sich das schnellste Essen heraus und bereitete sich ein kleines Mahl, während er in Gedanken versunken durch das große Fenster auf den See starrte.  
  
Und sah Duo am Ufer sitzen, die Knie an die Brust hochgezogen, den Kopf darauf gebettet und auf das Wasser starrend.  
Obwohl er ein Geist ist, macht er so etwas, dachte Heero und ließ die Gabel sinken, die er gerade zum Mund führen wollte.  
  
Was machen Geister denn sonst?, fragte eine andere Stimme in seinem Kopf und brachte ihn dazu, für einen Moment nachdenklich die Stirn zu runzeln.  
  
Sechzehn Jahre deines Lebens haben nur daraus bestanden, alles Übernatürliche, Unfassbare zurückzuweisen, es zu eliminieren. Und Duo ist jetzt etwas Übernatürliches, doch ihn kannst du nicht eliminieren und das macht dir Angst, wie du sie vorher nie gekannt hast.  
  
Ja, das macht mir Angst, erwiderte Heero. Aber ich bin in der Lage, mit ihr umzugehen. Ich kann sie überwinden und wenn Duo erst dort ist, wo er hin soll, wird alles vorbei sein. Dann brauche ich mir auch keine Gedanken über diese Sache zu machen.  
  
Damit senkte er wieder seinen Kopf und widmete sich seinem Essen, in Gedanken schon die Pläne der Basen durchgehend, die sie bei ihrer Suche nach den Mördern des amerikanischen Piloten infiltrieren mussten.  
  
Er hatte es für einen Zeitraum von zwei Tagen geplant, denn die beiden Stützpunkte lagen nicht gerade nahe beieinander. So hatten sie genug Zeit zu entkommen und sich auf die nächste Basis vorzubereiten, sie zu unterwandern.  
  
Genug Zeit, um mit dem Erlebten fertig zu werden.  
  
Heero stutzte. E wusste nicht, woher der Gedanke gekommen war, doch sein eigener war es nicht. Er brauchte keine Zeit, um damit umzugehen. Er war es gewöhnt, Menschen zu töten.   
Und das ohne Gewissen, ohne Verantwortung für das Geschehene. Bedenken kannte er nicht.  
  
  
  
  
Es war später Nachmittag, als Duos Geist wieder erschien und ihn aus seiner Ruhe brachte.  
  
Heero war gerade dabei, die Daten der neuen Mission, die er von Dr. J bekommen hatte, auszuwerten und in einen logischen Zusammenhang zu bringen, als ein Lufthauch über seiner Schulter ihn zusammenfahren und in alter Gewohnheit herumfahren ließ, um seinen Mitpiloten wegzustoßen.   
  
Doch da war nichts. Nichts außer Luft.  
  
Und Duos Geist.  
  
"Was willst du?", knurrte Heero unwillig über die Störung und sein Gegenüber lächelte leicht.   
  
"Mir und dir die Langeweile vertreiben, Heero!", antwortete Duo nonchalant, doch der japanische Pilot schnaubte nur kurz, um sich dann wieder seinem Laptop zuzuwenden.  
  
"Geh und beschäftige dich alleine. Ich habe zu tun!"  
  
Es war still in dem Raum und hätte Heero nicht diesen merkwürdigen Hauch gespürt, hätte er geglaubt, dass Duo ihn verlassen hätte. Doch der Geist stand noch immer hinter ihm, schweigend, wartend.  
  
Ich will, dass er verschwindet, er stört mich in meiner Konzentration, dachte Heero und zog unwillig seine Muskeln zusammen.  
  
Nun musste Duo doch sehen, dass er alleine gelassen werden wollte, oder nicht?  
  
Und dann war der Hauch weg und mit ihm Duo.  
  
  
  
Er blieb es auch, sogar am Abend tauchte der langhaarige Amerikaner nicht mehr auf und Heero begann sich zu fragen, ob Duo überhaupt noch wiederkommen würde. Oder war dieses alles wieder nur ein Traum gewesen? Würde er am nächsten Morgen aufwachen und sehen, wie die Realität wirklich war? Dass doch nicht alles gut werden würde, wie der Optimist sagen würde. Dass Quatre immer noch so verzweifelt war, dass er alle Nahrung, die man ihm brachte, verweigerte und sich lieber zu Tode hungerte als zu leben?  
  
Wollte er das erleben?  
  
"Will ich das?", fragte Heero laut und betrachtete sein Gesicht im Badezimmerspiegel, einem kunstvollen, reich verzierten Kristallspiegel, leicht zerbrechlich und absolut unnütz, es sei denn, man legte Wert auf Schönheit.  
  
Duo.....bist du da?, fragte Heero in Gedanken, sprach diese aber nicht laut aus. Nein, eher würde er sich die Zunge abbeißen, als dass er den amerikanischen Piloten quasi um Hilfe rief, wie ein verängstigtes Kind klang.  
  
Nein, er würde es morgen schon sehen, ob er nur geträumt hatte oder nicht.  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken legte Heero sich schlafen, sofort in einen traumlosen, tiefen Schlummer versinkend.  
  
  
  
  
"....Morgen......Hee-chan......."  
  
Heero kräuselte seine Stirn um herauszufinden, was ihn um diese Zeit störte, hatte jedoch wenig Erfolg damit, als sich die seiner Meinung nach penetrante Stimme noch eine Stufe höher schraubte um ihn aus seinem Schlaf zu holen.  
  
Der japanische Soldat öffnete mehr unwillig als alles andere ein stahlblaues Auge und sah sich einem violetten See direkt gegenüber.   
  
Einen Laut der Überraschung ausstoßend öffnete er nun beide Augen und sah, dass Duo, oder besser, die beinahe durchsichtige Form Duos neben ihm und ihm zugewandt auf seinem Bett lag, ihn anlächelte und nun munter fragte:  
  
"Hast du gut geschlafen, Hee-chan? Wo ich doch über dich gewacht habe!"  
  
Heero gab einen kurzen Laut des Unwillens von sich und setze sich dann auf, in der Absicht, ins Bad zu gehen, diesem....Wesen zu entkommen. Doch Duo blieb einfach so liegen, sah zu ihm hoch und sagte ruhig:  
  
"Du kannst auch durch mich hindurchgehen, Heero. Natürlich kannst du mich auch fragen, ob ich aufstehe, du brauchst es aber nicht. Du brauchst keine Rücksicht auf mich zu nehmen."  
  
Mit einem Schnauben stand der japanische Pilot noch im Bett auf und stieg über den langhaarigen Jungen hinweg, erst an der Badtür einen Blick zurückwerfend.   
  
"Und was ist, wenn ich es doch mache?", fragte er und verschwand dann in dem kleinen, aber schön gekachelten Raum.  
  
Duo starrte ihm hinterher. Was hatte die Frage denn gerade bedeutet?  
  
  
Und auch Heero brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Warum habe ich Duo das gerade gefragt?, stieß er imaginär zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Wieso hatte er überhaupt reagiert? Wieso war er bei dem traurigen und verzweifelten Ton in Duos Aussage hellhörig geworden?  
  
Alles Fragen, die ich nicht beantworten werde, beruhigte Heero sich selbst und verschwand für die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten unter einer herrlich warmen und entspannenden Dusche.  
  
  
Als er sich schließlich wieder dazu im Stande fühlte, der Welt und vor allen Dingen Duo unter die Augen zu treten, betrat er das Schlafzimmer und sah, dass Duo es sich auf der Fensterbank gemütlich gemacht hatte, die violetten Seen nach draußen gerichtet, die violetten Augen ruhig und starr auf einen bestimmten Punkt gerichtet.  
Ganz in Gedanken versunken, merkte der ehemalige Deathscythepilot gar nicht, dass Heero schon zurückgekehrt war und ihn nun prüfend musterte.  
  
Hat er Schmerzen?, fragte Heero sich plötzlich, um kurz darauf die Frage beinahe schon zu verfluchen.   
  
Es schert mich nicht, wie es ihm geht, es schert mich nicht, wie es überhaut jemandem geht! Ich kümmere mich nicht um solche Belange, sie sind unwichtig, vollkommen nutzlos, redete er sich selbst ein und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, um sich dann wieder auf sein Gegenüber zu konzentrieren.   
  
Bald wird er wieder weg sein. Für immer. Dann wird es wieder still und ruhig.  
  
Und einsam.  
  
  
"Oh, Heero", riss ihn eine weiche Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und Heeros Blick fuhr hoch.  
  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du schon wieder gekommen bist. Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte der langhaarige Junge und sprang in einer unmerklichen Bewegung vom Fenstersims, um sich dann direkt vor den Wingpiloten zu stellen.  
  
"Wir werden heute Nachmittag losfliegen", erwiderte Heero knapp und drehte sich weg, zu seinem Kleiderschrank.   
  
"Heute Nachmittag......? Wohin....?"  
  
Heero seufzte ungeduldig und erwiderte kalt:  
  
"Nach L3, um dort eine der Basen zu infiltrieren, auf denen wir deine Mörder beseitigen!"  
  
Doch als er den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, merkte Heero, dass irgendetwas in seiner Logik, mit der die Sache angegangen war, zerbrach, und das unreparierbar. Duos Mörder.....Duo stand vor ihm....nur für einen gewissen Zeitraum hier, dann auf ewig verschwunden...im Paradies...der Ort, an den er niemals gelangen würde, auch wenn es ihn gäbe.  
  
Duo war tot. Für immer......  
  
Irgendetwas in Heeros Logik sagte ihm, dass das nicht sein dürfe, dass es falsch sei. Doch er unterdrückte diesen Gedanken und wandte sich schließlich wieder um, mit einer Jeans und seinem obligatorischen Tanktop in der Hand.  
  
"Ja, denn wir wollen die Sache schnell hinter uns bringen. Du willst ins Paradies und ich...ich will einfach nur weiterkämpfen!"  
  
Ein violettes Augenpaar starrte ihn erst erschreckt, dann jedoch jedes Gefühl, jeden auch nur ansatzweise kleinsten Funke erstickend, an.  
  
"Natürlich, Heero. Wenn du das sagt", erwiderte Duo und senkte seinen Blick, nicht fähig, diesen kalten, blauen Augen stand zu halten, ihnen direkt zu begegnen.  
  
"Entschuldige mich für eine Weile", flüsterte Duo mehr als dass er es sagte und verschwand dann direkt vor Heeros Augen.  
  
Heero selbst starrte dem langhaarigen Geist ein paar Augenblicke schweigend nach und machte sich dann an seinen Tagesablauf.  
  
  
  
  
Als er dann schließlich völlig fertig aus der Trainingshalle in den Salon kam, musste er feststellen, dass er keineswegs alleine war, wie er es um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich gewohnt war, sondern dass noch zwei weitere Piloten anwesend waren.   
Zum einen Trowa, der gerade einen riesigen Weihnachtsbaum schmückte und zum Anderen Quatre, der auf dem überdimensionalen Sofa lag, mit einer Decke um den schmalen Körper gewickelt und dessen Augen vor Freude geradezu Funken sprühten.   
  
Als die Beiden den japanischen Piloten bemerkten, hielten sie für einen Moment inne und sahen ihn an, Quatre mit einem Lächeln auf dem hageren Gesicht und Trowa mit tausend Anzeichen vollster Zufriedenheit in seinen Augen und um seine Mundwinkel.  
  
"Gibt es etwas zu feiern?", fragte Heero, nachdem er ein paar Sekunden fragend auf den Baum gestarrt und doch keine Antwort bekommen hatte.  
  
"Aber natürlich!", erwiderte Quatre und das Lächeln wurde breiter. "In vier Tagen ist Weihnachten! Das müssen wir doch gebührend feiern, oder nicht?"  
  
Heero betrachtete den rot-goldenen Baum eine Weile skeptisch und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich muss auf eine Mission."  
  
"Allein?", fragte Trowa erstaunt und der japanische Pilot nickte.   
  
"Ich werde heute noch nach L3 fliegen."  
  
Damit verließ er ohne ein Wort des Abschieds die beiden anderen Piloten und begab sich hinauf in sein Zimmer, eine Dusche nehmend und seine Sachen für die Mission packend. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren.   
  
"Duo!", rief er ungeduldig, als der amerikanische Pilot sich nicht blicken ließ. "DUO!"  
  
"Ich bin fertig! Wir können fliegen!", antwortete da eine Stimme aus dem Nichts und Duo tauchte plötzlich vor Heero auf, mit seinem stetigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Heero nickte und wollte sich gerade schon zur Zimmertür drehen, als ihn noch etwas einfiel.  
  
"Willst du dich nicht von Quatre verabschieden?", fragte er kalt und hörte mehr das überraschte Lufteinziehen als dass er es sah.  
  
"Seit wann machst du die Gedanken über die Gefühle anderer? Du hast dich doch nie dafür interessiert, also wieso jetzt?", fragte Duo überrascht und Heero zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich habe bloß gefragt. Wenn du möchtest, können wir auch sofort fliegen!"  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment bevor Duo nickte.  
  
"Ich habe mich schon verabschiedet....", hauchte er fast unhörbar und senkte den Blick, nicht länger fähig, in diese kalten blauen Augen zu sehen, ihnen Stand zu halten.  
  
Heero erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte sein Gegenüber einfach nur an, schweigend, stumm. Dann wandte er sich um und verließ den Raum, genau wissend, dass Duo schon im Gleiter auf ihn warten würde.  
  
Doch während er durch das stumme große Haus ging, kreisten seine Gedanken einzig und allein um Duos letzten Satz.  
  
Es stimmte doch, dass Duo so schnell wie möglich in den Himmel, in das Paradies, den Ort, an den er nie gelangen würde, kommen wollte.  
  
Oder?  
  
Es war doch richtig, dass er selbst so schnell wie möglich wieder allein sein wollte, für sich, ungestört.   
  
Oder?  
  
Die beiden Tatsachen in Gedanken zu einer Gleichung umformend, seufzte Heero leise. Ja, das war richtig. Wie zwei verschiedene Variablen ergänzten sie sich, schlossen aufeinander, ließen kein anderes Ergebnis zu. Wenn Duo wieder dort war, wo er eigentlich hin sollte, würde Heero wieder allein sein, würde ungestört seine Missionen erledigen können. Und wenn Heero ungestört war, würde Duo wieder im Himmel sein, fern ab von all diesem hier.  
Es gab keine andere Lösung, denn wenn eine der Variablen nicht so lautete, wenn sie abwich, wäre die Gleichung zerstört, unbrauchbar, man müsste sie neu formen.   
  
Aber das würde nicht passieren.  
  
  
  
Als Heero den Gleiter betrat, bemerkte er, dass er recht gehabt hatte, denn Duo saß bereits auf dem rechten Sitz und starrte leeren Blickes nach draußen.  
  
Und so verbrachten sie ihren ganzen Flug, drei Stunden lang, sie redeten nicht, sahen nur. Doch sie sahen sich nicht an, ihre Blicke verloren sich in den unendlichen Weiten des Alls, wurden von diesen verschluckt und für unwichtig erklärt.   
  
Und schließlich dockte der Gleiter an und Heero stieg aus, schützte seine Augen mit einer Sonnenbrille gegen das starke Licht, das ihn auf dieser Kolonie empfing.  
  
Die gesuchte Basis war in etwa dreißig Minuten von ihnen im freien Feld, eine ideale Lage.  
  
  
Sich einen der Gleiter mietend, flog Heero hinaus, landete schließlich auf dem Basiseigenen Flugplatz und meldete sich ganz offiziell als neu rekrutierter Soldat an.  
  
Einen Gedanken an die Vorbereitungen richtend, die er bezüglich dieser Methode getroffen hatte, betrat Heero das Heiligtum ohne sich auch nur verstecken zu müssen, ohne seinen Gundam benutzen zu müssen.  
  
"Meinst du, sie haben auch Geisterdetektoren?", fragte Duo und brachte Heeros Mundwinkel damit unwillkürlich dazu, sich nach oben zu kräuseln.   
  
"Vermutlich nicht", erwiderte er fast unhörbar und setzte dann seinen Weg zu seinem neuen Quartier fort.  
  
  
Gegen Nachmittag würde er den Offizier ausfindig machen, der Duo das angetan hatte und dann seine Mission erfüllen, um dann schließlich zur nächsten Basis zu fliegen und die übrig bleibenden drei Soldaten zu töten.  
  
  
  
  
Die Stunden verflogen nur so.  
  
Heero verbrachte den gesamten Mittag damit, die Ortschaften genauestens auszukundschaften, sich jeden Schlupfwinkel und jeden Luftschacht einzuprägen. Und hinter ihm, das wusste er, war Duo, omnipräsent und doch nur für ihn sichtbar.  
  
Was Heero jedoch auffiel und auch zum gewissen Teil verwunderte, war, dass der amerikanische Pilot in den letzten Stunden seltsam still geworden war, nicht einen Ton gesagt hatte. Nicht, dass es ihn störte, ganz im Gegenteil. Diese Ruhe war erträglich und entspannend, insofern man bei solch einer Mission von Entspannung reden konnte.  
  
Und je näher sie dem Zeitpunkt rückten, den Heero festgesetzt hatte, desto stiller schien auch ihre Umgebung zu werden, selbst die Zeit schien einzufrieren oder zumindest sich zu verlangsamen.  
  
Doch dann war es soweit.  
  
Der japanische Pilot schlich sich zu den Quartieren der Offiziere und stoppte vor der Tür seines Opfers, sich plötzlich der Abwesenheit Duos Geistes bewusst werdend.  
  
"Duo?", zischte er leise, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort, so versuchte er es noch einmal, jedoch intensiver, worauf der amerikanische Junge tatsächlich erschien und den Blick senkte, als er Heeros auf sich spürte.  
  
"Es...tut mir leid....ich war in Gedanken...."   
  
Heero akzeptierte diese Aussage mit einem stummen Nicken und knackte dann mit einem geübten Griff den Quartiercode des Mannes, um sich Sekunden später in einem luxuriös eingerichteten Raum wiederzufinden.  
  
Durch Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskameras, die überall auf der Basis angebracht waren, wusste der japanische Soldat, dass sich sein Ziel gerade im Bad befand, sich duschte, fertig machte für eine Verabredung.  
  
Eine Verabredung, die er nie wahr nehmen wird, dachte Heero mit plötzlicher Genugtuung und lächelte grausam in sich hinein.  
  
Das Spiel konnte beginnen.  
  
  
Lautlos wie eine große Raubkatze pirschte sich der Wingpilot an das besagte Zimmer heran, nahm alle Geräusche, die daraus kamen, in sich auf und verwertete sie mit kalten Kalkül, eine Eigenschaft, die ihm schon so oft das Leben gerettet hatte.  
  
Leise stieß er die Tür auf und zielte mit seiner Waffe direkt in den Raum und, wie er eine Sekunde später feststellte, mitten auf die Brust des erschreckten Mannes.  
  
"Was soll das?", fragte der misstrauisch und zog, offensichtlich keine Angst habend, verärgert die Brauen zusammen, empört über den Einbruch in sein Privatreich.  
  
Heero lächelte wiederum grausam.  
  
"Die Rache für Pilot 02", erwiderte er und richtete die schalldämpferbesetzte Waffe auf den Offizier, dessen Blick zuerst Unglauben füllte, sich dann auf die stahlblauen Augen richtete und schließlich einen amüsierten Ausdruck annahm.  
  
"02?", fragte er spöttisch und lachte. "Lebt er noch? Wie schön!"  
  
Heero wollte gerade schon den Kopf schütteln, als der Soldat mit dunklen, funkelnden Augen fortfuhr:  
  
"Er hat es GELIEBT! Er hat nach mehr geschrieen, als ich ihn wieder und wieder gefoltert habe. Er WOLLTE es so! Er hat sich HINGEGEBEN!"  
  
Heero brauchte die unsichtbare Gestalt hinter sich nicht anzusehen um zu wissen, wie geschockt und entsetzt der amerikanische Pilot war.  
  
"So, hat er das?", fragte Heero ruhig und seine Lippen kräuselten sich nach oben, während er die Waffe wieder in die Halterung steckte und sein Gegenüber für einen Moment stumm betrachtete.  
  
"Heero?! Was tust du? Was soll das? Du....glaubst ihm doch etwa nicht....oder? Du.....du wirst doch nicht......?", flüsterte Duo fassungslos und ein Wimmern entkam seinen Lippen.  
  
"Nein, Duo. Das tue ich nicht", entgegnete der japanische Pilot sicher und ignorierte den fragenden Gesichtsausdruck des Offiziers. "Ich sorge nur dafür, dass er seine gerechte Strafe bekommt...."  
  
Damit war Heero mit einem Satz bei seinem Gegner und rächte Duo, nur mit Hilfe seiner eigenen Körperkraft, mit den Schlägen, die er austeilte.  
  
Er vollzog langsame, grausame Rache an dem Monster, das Duo so etwas Schreckliches angetan hatte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Die Hände wieder schneeweiß, bediente Heero die Landeautomatik des Gleiters, der sie nach L4 brachte.  
  
"Duo!", sagte er ruhig, aber bestimmt und wartete einen Moment, bevor er den Namen seines toten Mitpiloten noch einmal lauter und eindringlicher wiederholte.  
  
Seit er den Offizier umgebracht hatte, seit sie geflohen waren, war Duo verschwunden. Zuerst jedoch hatte er Heero einen vollkommen verzweifelten und schmerzerfüllten Blick zugeworfen, was den Wingpiloten- auch wenn er es nicht zugab- doch berührte. Wie sonst sollte er sich diesen heftigen Stich in seiner Brust erklären, als er die Worte des Offiziers gehört hatte? Wie sonst sollte er seinen plötzlichen Hass auf dieses Monster rechtfertigen, der so abrupt sein klares Denken vernebelt hatte.   
  
"Was ist?"  
  
Diese leise Frage schreckte Heero aus seinen Gedankengängen und ließ seinen Kopf ruckartig herumfahren, nur um einen traurigen Duo vor sich zu sehen, der nun ob der Intensität in Heeros Blick den Seinen senkte.  
  
"Sollen wir die nächste Mission verschieben?"  
  
Duo sah überrascht auf und gab einen fragenden Laut von sich. Doch mit seiner Verwirrung war er nicht der Einzige. Heero selbst wunderte sich über die Frage, die er gerade ausgesprochen hatte, wollte er doch den Deathscythepiloten wegen etwas ganz Anderem gesprochen haben. Doch nun war sie gestellt und er konnte nichts mehr dagegen machen.  
  
"Nein.....", antwortete der langhaarige Junge zögernd. "Es...es geht schon.......ich komme damit klar......"  
  
"Duo", bemerkte Heero fest und blickte seinem Gegenüber geradewegs in die Augen. "Du MUSST das nicht machen! Du brauchst dir das nicht anzutun! Ich werde den Auftrag für dich erledigen!"  
  
"Aber....aber...."  
  
Der japanische Pilot schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.  
  
"Ich werde es für dich erledigen, damit du ins Paradies kannst. Du brauchst dich nicht auch noch mit diesen Scheußlichkeiten abzugeben!"  
  
Für einen Moment schien die durchscheinende Gestalt noch mehr von ihrer Konsistenz zu verlieren doch dann materialisierte sie sich wieder und der amerikanische Pilot sah seinem Gegenüber direkt in die Augen.  
  
"Danke, Heero", erwiderte er simpel und verschwand.  
  
  
Die drei übrigbleibenden Männer erledigte Heero zwar mit einer gewissen Wut, jedoch auch mit dem dazu nötigen Kalkül. Anders als bei dem ersten Offizier sagte er ihnen nicht, in wessen Auftrag er kam, nein, er brachte sie einfach um. Kalt, ohne Reue, gerecht.  
  
Duo war nicht dabei, wie Heero es ihm vorgeschlagen hatte. Und schließlich, als Heero den letzten der Männer erledigt hatte, stand er für einen Moment in dem Raum, die Leiche des Mannes zu seinen Füßen und fragte sich, ob Duo jetzt weg war.  
  
Gegangen.  
  
Für immer.  
  
Ohne Rückkehr.  
  
Die Mission war beendet, also war Duo auch nicht mehr auf der Erde.  
  
Und er hatte sich nicht verabschiedet.  
  
  
Heero spürte, wie dieser Gedanke einen Stich in seiner Brust auslöste, den er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es unnötig sei, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Duo war erlöst und nun konnte das Leben seinen gewohnten Gang weiter gehen. Nun hatte er seine Ruhe.  
  
Den Weg aus der Basis fand Heero ohne Probleme, doch wie genau er in den Gleiter kam, das konnte er nicht sagen. Seine Gedanken kreisten wieder und wieder um den langhaarigen Jungen und die tiefe Verzweiflung, die ihm sicherlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, als der Offizier ihm solche Abscheulichkeiten vorgeworfen hatte.  
  
Und zum ersten Mal begriff er, welch ein Opfer der Deathscythepilot mit seinem Tod gebracht hatte. Welch ein Opfer, nur um Menschen zu retten, die er erst ein Jahr gekannt hatte.   
  
Doch genau dieser Gedanke war es, der Heero sich hilflos fühlen ließ, der in ihm ein schwarzes Loch ausbreitete. Ein schwarzes Loch aus emotionaler Leere und Kälte.  
  
Heero flog nach L2 zurück, zum Gut der Winners.  
  
Angekommen, wollte er sofort in sein Zimmer gehen, um die weitere, die nun folgende Mission, vorzubereiten, wurde jedoch von Trowa aufgehalten, der aus dem Salon kam und ihn fragend ansah.  
  
Schon wieder da?", fragte er überrascht und Heero nickte stumm. "War die Mission erfolgreich?"  
  
Ja, das war sie.  
  
Duo ist weg.  
  
Heero nickte stumm und drehte sich weg, nur um im nächsten Moment von einer unnachgiebigen Hand festgehalten zu werden. Schon beinahe erschrocken über diesen unerwünschten Hautkontakt fuhr er herum und starrte sein Gegenüber kalt an. Ein Blick, eine Warnung.  
  
"Komm bitte mit zu Quatre. Er hat schon nach dir gefragt", sagte Trowa leise, deutliches Unverständnis in seiner Stimme und Heero nickte langsam. Er kannte die Frage, die der blonde Araber ihm stellen würde.  
  
Heero folgte Trowa schließlich in den Salon und sah Quatre, der mit einer karierten Wolldecke über den Beinen auf dem Sofa lag und auf dem Vid-Screen Cartoons anschaute.  
So wie es der japanische Pilot jetzt bemerkte, ging es dem zierlichen Jungen schon ein bisschen besser, so weit man davon in einer solch kurzen Zeitspanne sprechen konnte. Was Heero auch auffiel war das Lachen, das wieder auf seinem Gesicht lag.  
  
Was hat Duo mit ihm besprochen, dass er den Sandrockpiloten so aufbauen konnte?, fragte Heero sich unwillkürlich, schüttelte dann aber den lästigen Gedanken ab und räusperte sich leise, woraufhin der blonde Schopf zu ihm herumfuhr große, blau-grüne Augen ihn überrascht und dann mit einem Hauch von Traurigkeit überzogen ansahen.  
  
"Hallo Heero!", grüßte Quatre leise und schaltete das Programm aus. "Setz dich doch, ich wollte dich etwas fragen."  
  
Der Wingpilot nickte und zog sich einen der kostbaren, aus Mahagoniholz geschnitzten Stühle heran.  
  
"Trowa, würdest du uns wohl eben einen kleinen Moment allein lassen?", fragte der blonde Araber leise und sein Partner nickte stumm, bevor er der Bitte Folge leistete.  
  
Alleine mit dem Wingpiloten seufzte Quatre leise, bevor er sich direkt an Heero wandte und fragte:  
  
"War die Mission erfolgreich?"   
  
Der japanische Junge nickte still.  
  
"Also.....also ist Duo weg......", flüsterte Quatre und Heero nickte wiederum.  
  
"Er ist nun dort, wo er sein sollte. Im Paradies. Wir sollten ihn ruhen lassen."  
  
Mit diesem Satz stand Heero auf und wollte sich gerade schon umdrehen, als Quatre leise, aber doch bestimmt erwiderte:  
  
"Er ist für dich gestorben, Heero."  
  
Als der Wingpilot keine Reaktion zeigte, fuhr er weiter fort:  
  
"Sie wollten Informationen über dich haben, Heero. Sie haben ihn wegen dir gefoltert. Doch er hat nichts preisgegeben. Er hat sich um deinetwillen geopfert. Er wurde wegen dir so lange gefoltert, bis er an den Schmerzen, an dem Schock gestorben ist."  
  
Damit wandte Quatre seinen Blick ab und dem Fenster zu, das Zeichen, dass er alleine sein wollte. Und auch Heero folgte der Bitte und verließ den Salon des oberen Stockwerkes, um sich in die abgeschiedene Stille seines Zimmers zu begeben.  
  
Duo ist wegen mir gestorben?   
  
Er hat mich beschützt?  
  
Ich bin Schuld an seinem Tod?  
  
Warum?  
  
Warum hat er mich nicht einfach verraten?  
  
Und warum spüre ich diesen gewaltigen Schmerz in mir, der mich bei diesem Gedanken schier zerreißen will?   
  
Warum fühle ich überhaupt etwas? 


	5. lnas5

~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~  
  
  
If your hopes scatter like the dust across your track   
I'll be the moon that shines on your path   
The sun may blind our eyes I'll   
pray the skies above   
For snow to fall on the sahara   
If that's the only place where you can leave your  
doubts   
I'll hold you up and be your way out   
And if we burn away I'll pray the skies above   
For snow to fall on the sahara   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero war erst bewusst, dass er in seinem Zimmer stand, als er die Tasche am leeren Bett stehen sah.  
  
Das Bett, das eigentlich Duos sein sollte.  
  
Heeros Blick fiel auf das abgenutzte Foto auf dem Tisch.  
  
Wie fröhlich der amerikanische Pilot da doch gewesen war. Und was hatte er getan? Ihm dieses Lächeln aus dem Gesicht geschlagen und ihm angedroht, ihn zu töten.  
  
So vieles ist falsch gewesen.  
  
So vieles IST falsch.  
  
Ich fühle, empfinde Schuld, Reue......Trauer?  
  
Heeros Finger strichen leicht über das Foto, schleuderten es dann in einer wütenden Geste von sich auf das kalte, sterile Bett.  
  
Nein! Er fühlte nichts! Durfte es nicht! KONNTE es nicht!  
  
Duo, ich verfluche dich! Ich verfluche dich und den Zauber, den du mir auferlegt hast!   
  
Ist es denn ein Zauber?  
  
Heero stutzte. Verletzte er sich denn freiwillig? Ließ er freiwillig Gefühle wie Trauer oder Hass an sich heran?   
  
War er freiwillig irrational, unzuverlässig, nachlässig?  
  
Heero schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und versuchte dann, sich mit eiserne Willenskraft an seinen Laptop zu setzen, alle weiteren Gedanken auszusperren, und sich ausschließlich auf die Mission zu konzentrieren. Nach einigen Augenblicken aber bemerkte er, dass er keineswegs seine Mission verfolgte, sondern einfach nur an die Tür starrte und nichts dachte. Er wartete einfach nur.  
  
Duo hatte sich nicht verabschiedet. Er war einfach so gegangen.  
  
Irgendwie passte das nicht zu dem Deathscythepiloten.  
  
Doch was wollte man schon gegen die Mächte unternehmen, die dort "oben" waren. Gott? Der Teufel? Wer wusste das schon?   
  
Es gibt keinen Gott, erwiderte der Wingpilot stumm. Nein, er würde so etwas nicht geschehen lassen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass tausende unschuldiger Menschen umkamen, unschuldige Kinder ohne Rücksicht ermordet wurden.  
  
~Hast du dich verlaufen?~  
  
Heero zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.  
  
Da war sie wieder, diese Erinnerung. Das Mädchen, die Wiese voller Blumen, der Welpe.  
  
~Ich habe mich nicht verlaufen.~  
  
Hatte sie gesagt. Sie hatte ihren Weg gefunden.  
  
Ich auch, antwortete Heero stumm und seine Augen verengten sich leicht. Ich bin ein Kind des Krieges, ich kämpfe für die Kolonien, für die Freiheit. Das hat Priorität, das ist meine Lebensaufgabe.   
  
Und was geschieht, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist?  
  
Der Wingpilot zischte plötzlich wütend und stand ruckartig auf.  
  
Verdammt, soweit ist es noch nicht und bis dahin brauche ich mir auch keine Gedanken darum zu machen!, fuhr er ein nicht existierendes Gegenüber an und stürmte aus dem Raum, mit der Absicht, all diese unnötigen und lästigen Gedanken durch pure Erschöpfung zu eliminieren.  
  
So begann er mit einem kräftezehrendem Waldlauf um den See, der ihn an nichts anderes als den Kampf seiner Muskeln mit seinem Hirn denken ließ, die Überwindung, weiterzumachen, nicht aufzugeben, obwohl es deutlich war, dass der Körper bald unter der Last zusammenbrechen würde.  
  
Und schließlich, am Nordufer des riesigen Sees, gab Heero den Kampf auf und schenkte der Erschöpfung den Sieg.  
  
Keuchend am Boden kauernd versuchte er, sein rasendes Herz wieder zu beruhigen, sich wieder zu entspannen. Doch je mehr er sich abkühlte, desto häufiger kamen die Gedanken an Duo zurück. Die Zweifel, die er vorher nie gekannt hatte. Den Schmerz, der vorher nicht sein eigener gewesen war.  
  
Schon beinahe verzweifelt schlug Heero mit der Faust in den kalten Sand.  
  
Verdammt, hört auf! HÖRT AUF! Ich WILL nicht daran denken! Will nicht leiden! Bleibt weg, lasst mich allein!, fuhr er sein Inneres an und presste die Hände gegen die Schläfen, in der vagen Hoffnung, diesen unbequemen, wahren Gedanken zu entgehen, sich ihnen nicht stellen zu müssen.  
Ich will die Kontrolle nicht verlieren! Ich DARF es nicht! Nicht jetzt, nicht, wo es so wichtig ist!, sagte er sich immer und immer wieder und schaffte es mit eiserner Selbstbeherrschung, sich mit der Zeit zu beruhigen, sein Herz und seine Gedanken wieder auf Normalbetrieb zu lenken.  
  
Und schließlich war er auch fähig, sich zu erheben und mit eiskalter Ruhe zum Haus zurückzugehen, keine Beachtung den mittlerweile fallenden Schneeflocken schenkend, die sich wie eine dichte Decke über das Land legten.  
  
In drei Tagen ist Weihnachten, fuhr es Heero unbewusst durch den Kopf, doch er erwiderte den Gedanken nicht. Weihnachten war nutzlos, ein vergangenes Fest vergangener Religionen. Es wurde als das Fest der Liebe bezeichnet, doch so etwas wie Liebe gab es nicht. Zumindest nicht für den perfekten Soldaten.  
  
Heero erreichte das Haus und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, in sein Zimmer.  
  
Eine heiße Dusche war das Beste, was er jetzt machen konnte. Sie würde ihn entspannen und seine Gedanken auf Wesentliches richten. Seine ganze Konzentration musste auf die nun vor ihm liegende Mission gerichtet sein, die, wie er gerade in einer Mail von Dr. J erfahren hatte, am Neujahrstag stattfand. Also noch anderthalb Wochen, um Quatre wieder aufzupäppeln und die anderen Piloten darauf vorzubereiten.  
  
Eine Woche....., überlegte Heero und griff nach dem Duschgel. Nicht viel, aber es ist zu schaffen. Ganz sicher!  
  
Das warme Wasser über seinen Körper laufen lassend, gab der japanische Pilot etwas von der violetten Substanz auf seine Handfläche und nahm plötzlich den wohlbekannten Geruch wahr.  
  
Lavendel? Duos Duschgel? Aber......  
  
Ungläubig roch er ein zweites Mal daran und bekam erneut die Bestätigung für seine Vermutung.   
  
Duo.......geht es dir gut?, fragte er sich plötzlich. Bist du glücklich, dort, wo du jetzt bist?  
  
~Er ist für dich gestorben~, hatte Quatre gesagt.  
  
Das kann nicht sein, antwortete Heero. Warum sollte er? Was hat er für einen Grund, so etwas zu tun?   
  
Sich entschlossen von diesem Gedanken abwendend, benutzte Heero eben diesen zarten Lavendelduft und beendete schließlich die Dusche, wieder zurück in das Schlafzimmer gehend um für einen Moment aus dem Fenster zu starren.  
  
Warum hat er sich nicht verabschiedet?, fuhr es Heero plötzlich durch den Kopf und er heftete seinen Blick auf eine besonders dicke Flocke, die langsam vor dem grauen Hintergrund an seinem Fenster herunterrieselte und schließlich auf dem Boden landete, wo sie ein Teil des großen Ganzen wurde, in seiner Menge verschmolz.   
  
  
Und warum fühle ich......?  
  
"Jetzt bist du im Paradies, Duo."  
  
"Nein."  
  
  
Heero brauchte einen Moment, bis er vollkommen wahrgenommen hatte, dass er eine Antwort bekommen hatte. Doch als ihn die Erkenntnis dann traf, schlug sie mit vollster Wucht ein. Heero schreckte auf und drehte sich ruckartig um, Auge in Auge mit einem traurigen, violetten Blick, der ihn schonungslos ehrlich ansah.   
  
"Duo?!", brachte er ungläubig hervor und betrachtete die durchscheinende Gestalt, als ob sie gleich wieder verschwinden würde- was sie vielleicht auch täte, fiel Heero jetzt ein.  
  
Ist er nur gekommen, um sich zu verabschieden? Wenn ja, soll er es schnell machen, ich will, dass das Ganze hier vorbei ist, dass ich meinen routinierten Tagesablauf leben kann.  
  
"Warum bist du hier, Duo?", fragte er sein Gegenüber, jetzt schon wesentlich ruhiger und Duo schüttelte still den Kopf.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Heero. Ich weiß nur, dass DAS nicht die Mission war......."  
  
Heero glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Wenn der Tod der Männer, die Duo so zugerichtet hatten, nicht der Grund war, warum er auf der Erde war, was dann? Was zur Hölle war es dann?  
  
"Und was ist die Mission?", fragte Heero kalt zurück, innerlich jedoch mühsam um Selbstbeherrschung ringend. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Gerade war er dabei, sich von diesem.....unmöglichen, unwirklichen Ereignis zu erholen, doch dann.......dann tauchte Duo ein zweites Mal auf, sagte ihm, dass er eine andere Mission zu erfüllen hatte und noch einmal seine Hilfe bräuchte.  
  
Nein, halt. Das hatte er nicht gesagt! Also war Heero auch nicht verpflichtet, ihm zu helfen.  
  
"Brauchst du wieder meine Hilfe?", sprach der japanische Pilot seine Gedanken aus und merkte, wie die violetten Tiefen kurz aufflackerten, bis sie in eine gewisse Ausdruckslosigkeit wechselten.  
  
"Ich.....ich denke nicht......zumindest habe ich nicht das Gefühl....."  
  
"Und warum kann ich dich dann noch sehen?", fragte Heero weiter.  
  
Irgendeine Logik musste er in diesem Gebilde voller Übernatürlichkeit ja finden! Irgendetwas, was ihn nicht verzweifeln ließ, ihn nicht sein jahrelang antrainiertes Wissen vergessen ließ.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht!", entgegnete Duo dem Wingpiloten verzweifelt und drehte sich zur Seite, weg von Heero, sodass der sich plötzlich fragte, ob Geister auch weinen konnten.  
  
"Ist schon gut", versuchte er den amerikanischen Jungen zu beruhigen und drehte sich zu seinem Laptop. "Hast du irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte? Sachen, die du vergessen hast zu erledigen? Menschen, mit denen du noch eine Rechnung offen hast?"  
  
Es brauchte einen Moment, bis Duo aufsah und ihm in die stahlblauen Seen blickte.  
  
"Nicht, dass ich wüsste."  
  
"Hast du irgendwelche Wünsche, die noch nicht erfüllt sind?", fragte Heero weiter und Duo nickte nach einer kurzen Pause leicht.  
  
"Und die wären?"  
  
"Es ist nichts Wichtiges, Heero. Nur banale Dinge. Nichts, wofür es sich lohnen würde, mich zur Erde zu schicken."  
  
So, das war es also auch nicht......aber was könnte die neue Mission sein? Was könnte den Deathscythepiloten davon abhalten, in den Himmel zu kommen?  
  
"Weißt du, wieviel Zeit du hast?"  
  
Wiederum war ein Kopfschütteln die einzige Antwort, die Heero bekam.  
  
Also blieb Duo auf unbestimmte Zeit, um dann irgendwann plötzlich zu verschwinden, wenn seine Mission erfüllt war. Oder vielleicht.....  
  
Heero sah ruckartig auf und stockte.  
  
......vielleicht blieb er auch für immer.  
  
Aber das wollte Duo gar nicht, konnte er doch gar nicht wollen. Also musste der japanische Pilot ihm helfen, diesen sogenannten Auftrag hinter sich zu bringen, koste es, was es wolle.  
  
Am Besten, ich akzeptiere es so wie es ist und stelle keine Fragen, dachte Heero und wollte sich schon entgültig von dem Geist abwenden, als er hinter sich leise hörte:  
  
"In drei Tagen ist Weihnachten, Heero."  
  
Der japanische Pilot drehte sich noch ein mal um und fragte:  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Ich wollte dieses Jahr endlich mit jemanden feiern, seit....seit die Maxwell-Kirche abgebrannt ist.......doch nun kann ich es nicht mehr.....komisch, nicht wahr? Da bin ich seit Jahren nicht allein und nun kann ich es nicht, da ich tot bin."  
  
Heero wusste nicht, was er darauf hätte erwidern sollen. Er wusste auch nicht, warum diese Worte ihm so derart die Kehle zuschnürten.  
  
Aber wenn er sich es genau überlegte, wusste er warum.   
  
Duo war tot. Das war es. Dieses quirlige, nervende Etwas war tot. Daran änderte sein Erscheinen als ein Geist auch nichts, denn früher oder später würde er in den Himmel zurückkehren.  
  
Früher oder später werde ich wieder alleine sein.  
  
Als Heero nicht auf seine Frage reagierte , seufzte Duo leise und fuhr fort:  
  
"Ich werde mich auf die Suche nach Quatre machen und ihn um Rat fragen. Wenn du mich brauchst, rufe einfach nach mir."  
  
Damit war der langhaarige Junge verschwunden und ließ einen die leere Luft anstarrenden Heero zurück, dessen Augenbrauen sich kurz zusammenzogen, als ein Gedanke sein Innerstes durcheinander brachte.   
  
Nein, das ist nicht möglich, das kann nicht sein, sagte Heero zu sich selbst und wandte sich an seinen Laptop um die wichtigen Daten der neuen Mission herauszufiltern und zu analysieren.  
  
  
*  
  
Als Heero am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich seltsam entspannt und ausgeruht, was sicherlich auch daher kam, dass er über zehn Stunden geschlafen hatte.  
Einen Blick nach rechts werfend, musste er kurz innehalten, so sehr betraf ihn der Anblick des zusammengekauerten Deathscythepiloten, der auf dem leeren Bett saß und ebenso emotionslos vor sich hinstarrte, die Knie unter die Brust gezogen, den Kopf darauf gebettet.   
  
Was hat er?, fragte Heero sich stumm und ignorierte die noch leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm sagte, dass er sich darum nicht zu kümmern habe.  
  
Kann er Trauer empfinden? Und warum ist er traurig? Nur, weil er noch hier ist?  
  
Oder weil er wieder weg muss?  
  
Diesen Gedanken schnell wieder beiseite legend, räusperte Heero sich leise und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit der zusammengekauerten Gestalt auf sich, die sich nun in Form eines Zusammenzuckens und eines überraschten Lautes äußerte.  
  
"Du bist schon wach?", fragte Duo erstaunt und kämpfte ein paar Augenblicke um seine Selbstbeherrschung, bevor er sie wiedererlangte und sein Gesicht von einer Maske aus Fröhlichkeit übertüncht wurde.  
  
Heero nickte stumm und stand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort des Grußes auf um sich unter die Dusche zu begeben, einen traurigen Deathscythepiloten hinter sich lassend.  
  
  
Als er schließlich eine halbe Stunde später wieder das Bad verließ, war der Geist verschwunden und das Zimmer leer, seltsam leer und kalt.  
  
Duo füllt es mit Leben, dachte Heero plötzlich und starrte für einen Augenblick auf das abgegriffene Foto auf dem Bett seines Mitpiloten, während es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.  
  
Gerade.....hatte Duo genau dieses Foto angestarrt. Hatte dieses Zeugnis glücklicher Tage angestarrt. Hatte den Beweis eines verwirrten Heero Yuy angestarrt.  
  
Er hat MICH angestarrt!, dachte der japanische Pilot und musste plötzlich den großen Kloß hinunterschlucken, der sich in seinem Hals ausgebreitet hatte.  
  
Keine menschlichen Bindungen, keine Gefühle, keine Schwäche! Ich DARF mich nicht gehen lassen! Ich bin ein Soldat, ein Instrument des Krieges! Das ist meine Priorität, nichts anderes!  
  
Dadurch gestärkt, straffte Heero seine Schultern und verließ seinen Raum, um eine Kleinigkeit zu sich zu nehmen und sich dann mit Dr. J zu treffen, der ihm gerade geschrieben hatte, dass er in der Stadt sei, und etwas wichtiges besprechen müsse.  
  
  
  
  
  
Als Heero schließlich am Nachmittag wiederkam, fühlte er sich gereizt und ausgelaugt. Dr. J hatte anscheinend Wind von der unautorisierten Mission Heeros bekommen und ihn ausgefragt, wobei er kein Mittel ausgelassen hatte, um die gewünschten Informationen aus dem Wingpiloten herauszubekommen. Doch Heero hatte stur und fest behauptet, nichts mit der Sache zu tun gehabt zu haben und hatte sich schließlich abgewandt, den Wissenschaftler einfach stehen lassen und war zum Gut zurückzufahren, nur um als Erstes auf Quatre zu treffen, der sich zwar unter einiger Anstrengung, aber dennoch mit starkem Willen den Weg zu Salon entlang kämpfte.  
  
Heero, der die schwankende Bewusstlosigkeit in den Augen des Sandrockpiloten gesehen hatte, stützte den zarten Jungen vorsichtig und führte ihn zur Couch des großen und luxuriös möblierten Raumes.   
  
"Warum übernimmst du dich, Quatre? Du weißt doch genau, dass du noch zu schwach bist, um dich so zu überanstrengen!", bemerkte er unbeteiligt und gab seinem Gegenüber ein Glas Wasser.  
  
Doch der blonde Junge schaute ihn nur ausdruckslos an und behielt den Blick für ein paar Augenblicke starr auf Heeros stahlblaue Augen.  
  
"Ich verstehe Duo zwar nicht, aber ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln", murmelte er fast unhörbar und seufzte, um dann schließlich doch den Blick ab- und dem Fenster zuzuwenden.  
  
"Was meinst du, Quatre?", fragte Heero stirnrunzelnd und versuchte im Stillen, den Sinn hinter Quatres Worten zu verstehen, scheiterte aber und wartete dann auf eine Antwort.  
  
Die er aber nicht bekam.  
  
Anstelledessen seufzte der blonde Junge noch einmal und senkte dann den Blick, um leise fortzufahren:  
  
"Es ist wirklich schade, Heero, dass so etwas geschehen ist. Und es ist schade, dass es geschehen wird."  
  
"WAS wird geschehen?", fragte Heero nun etwas ungeduldiger und verengte seine Augen.  
  
"Nichts, Heero. Gar nichts. Du wirst es sehen, wenn es so weit ist. Bis dahin rate ich dir nur: Gib auf Duo acht. Er ist nicht so, wie er scheint."   
  
Heero, der mit Quatres Worten überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte, schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf und erwiderte:  
  
"Duo kann auch gut auf sich alleine aufpassen. Er braucht mich nicht. Außerdem ist er ein Geist, ihm kann nichts mehr zustoßen."  
  
Der blonde Junge sah ihm nun zum ersten mal direkt in die Augen und sagte mit einem traurigen Lächeln:  
  
"Geister haben auch Gefühle, im Gegensatz zu perfekten Soldaten, Heero. Auch wenn Duo tot ist, so fühlt er, so erinnert er sich, so kennt er die Vergangenheit. Er trauert, er verzweifelt. Er braucht Hilfe, die ihm zu geben, nur wir imstande sind. Oder besser gesagt, nur DU bist imstande, zu ihm zu gelangen."  
  
Heeros Blick verhärtete sich augenblicklich angesichts Quatres Worten.  
  
Er würde sich nicht mit so etwas Unwichtigem wie Gefühlen beschäftigen! Er würde sich davon nicht aufhalten lassen!   
  
" Er braucht keine Hilfe. Nicht von mir. Er kann damit alleine fertig werden", erwiderte Heero kalt und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um den Raum zu verlassen, als ihn eine kalte und klamme Hand von seinem Vorhaben abhielt.  
  
"Sag nicht etwas, was du nachher bereuen wirst, Heero!", bemerkte Quatre kopfschüttelnd und eine winzige Träne floss seine Wange hinunter. "Duo braucht Hilfe, dringend!"  
  
"Braucht er nicht. Er stellt schließlich keine Gefahr mehr für die Mission da."   
  
  
Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Weder Quatre noch Heero rührten sich nach diesen abscheulichen Satz, dieser Ungeheuerlichkeit, die der japanische Pilot ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
"Das...meinst du nicht so, Heero!", keuchte der blonde Junge entsetzt und seine Wangen wiesen mittlerweile schimmernde Tränenspuren der Verzweiflung auf, doch der Wingpilot nickte nur stumm.  
  
Natürlich meinte er es so!  
  
Natürlich?  
  
War es tatsächlich das, was er sagen wollte?  
  
Sonst würde er es doch nicht sagen, oder?  
  
Aber.......  
  
"Heero VERDAMMT!", schrie der Araber sein Gegenüber mittlerweile völlig außer sich vor Entsetzen an. "Ich WEIß, dass du es so nicht gemeint hast! Ich WEIß es!"  
  
Ein kaltes Lächeln glitt über die Lippen des Wingpiloten, als er ruhig zurückgab und seine hand aus dem Griff des blonden Jungen zu lösen versuchte:  
  
"Doch, jedes Wort so, wie ich es gesagt habe."  
  
Ach, tatsächlich?  
  
Oder belüge ich mich selbst?  
  
Nein, ich war doch immer ehrlich zu mir.  
  
War ich?   
  
Quatres Griff löste sich abrupt von Heeros Handgelenk, ließ rote Druckstellen zum Vorschein kommen, während der Sandrockpilot beide Hände vor den Mund schlug und entsetzt aufschluchzte.  
  
Heero selbst nutzte die Chance und drehte sich um, in der Absicht, das Zimmer zu verlassen, als er verzweifelt hinter sich hörte:  
  
"Verdammt Heero, Du hast nicht verdient, dass Duo dich liebt, du arrogantes Arschloch!"   
  
Der japanische Pilot verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich, als er es wagte, diesen Satz noch einmal in seinen Gedanken zu wiederholen.  
  
Duo.....liebte......ihn? IHN?  
  
Das durfte nicht sein! Niemand liebte ihn! Er selbst liebte niemanden!  
  
Heero taumelte kurz und hielt sich an der Wand fest um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.  
  
Nein....Quatre hatte Unrecht. Duo liebte ihn nicht! Konnte es nicht. DURFTE es nicht!   
  
Ich habe keine Gefühle. Ich bin der perfekte Soldat. Gefühle sind mir fremd. Ich brauche sie nicht.   
  
Und was war der Schmerz, den er in den letzten Tagen gespürt hatte? Was war der Schmerz, den er seit Duos Tod verspürte?  
  
Nichts, das ist nichts!, erwiderte Heero sich selbst und versuchte, seine aufgebrachten Gedanken zu ordnen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich und musste sich nun vollends auf die Wand stützen, um nicht auf den Boden zu sacken.  
  
Duo liebte ihn nicht! NEIN! Verdammt, nein! Das durfte nicht sein!  
  
Heero vergrub seinen Kopf in beide Hände und stöhnte unterdrückt auf.  
  
Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein, ich glaube das nicht!  
  
  
"Heero, was ist?", holte ihn da eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und der japanische Pilot sah ruckartig auf, blickte direkt in violette, besorgte Augen.  
  
"Hau ab!", herrschte Heero sein Gegenüber an, das darauf erstaunt die Augenbrauen hochzog.  
  
"Ich sagte: HAU AB!!!", schrie Heero noch einmal, unfähig, seine sich streitenden inneren Stimmen zu besänftigen und sah die offensichtliche Wunde, die er dem langhaarigen Jungen damit zugefügt hatte, als dieser traurig lächelte und erstickt flüsterte:  
  
"Alles, was du willst, Heero."  
  
Damit löste er sich auf ließ den japanischen Piloten alleine, der ungläubig auf den leeren Flecken Luft vor sich starrte, der sich so eben vor ihm aufgetan hatte.  
  
Was hast du getan?!, schrie ihm seine eigene Stimme entgegen, hasserfüllt, erbost. Du UNGEHEUER! Er LIEBT dich, du Bastard! Er ist wegen dir gestorben! WARUM begreifst du das nicht?!  
  
Heero zuckte ob dieser mentalen Gewalt zurück und wagte es nicht, auch nur ein Wort zu seiner Verteidigung hervorzubringen. Aber was hätte er auch schon sagen können?   
  
Ich kenne keine Liebe, ich weiß nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren soll. Ich kenne keine Gefühle.  
  
Dann lern sie verdammt noch mal! Du kannst deine Mitmenschen nicht so behandeln, du kannst nicht so mit Duo umspringen, wie du es tust! Er LIEBT dich!   
  
Das ist doch gar nichts bewiesen!, stritt Heero diesen Gedanken plötzlich vehement ab. Quatre hat es mir gesagt, ja. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass es auch wahr sein muss!  
  
Nichts antwortete ihm. Keine wütende Stimme, keine nervenden Gegenspieler, nichts. Da war Leere, vollkommene Leere.  
  
Zitternd vor Wut machte Heero sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, nach und nach mühsam um Beherrschung ringend.  
  
Die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend, ging Heero steif auf seinen Laptop zu, nur um neben ihm das Foto liegen zu sehen, das er dort hatte liegen lassen.  
  
Duo und er. Duo mit einem glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht. Duo, wie er noch lebte.  
  
Mit einem plötzlichen Schrei der Wut nahm Heero das Foto und wollte es in der Mitte durchreißen, wollte diese Bindung zwischen dem langhaarigen Jungen und sich selbst zerstören, die Gefühle, die auf einmal auf ihn einstürmten, abwürgen und stellte fest, dass sein ganzer Körper sich weigerte, diesen Befehl auszuführen.   
  
Zitternd hielt er das Bild in den Händen, die Knöchel weiß vor Anspannung und verzweifelt darum bemüht, die Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen.  
  
Doch sie scheiterten kläglich und Heero ließ das Zeugnis von Duos Liebe, den Beweis ihr Verbundenheit sinken, schloss die Augen für einen Moment und atmete tief durch.  
  
Er musste es tun, er musste es wissen. Er musste Duo fragen, ob es wirklich stimmte.  
  
"Duo!", rief er, in diesem Moment glücklich darüber, dass seine Stimme im Gegensatz zu seinem restlichen Körper nicht zitterte. Als nichts geschah, wiederholte er Duos Namen noch lauter und sah, wie sich langsam die Form seines Mitpiloten vor ihm materialisierte.  
  
Ein bezauberndes Schauspiel, wie Heero zum ersten Mal feststellte. Es schien, als würde sich die Luft selbst verdicken, sich in Millionen kleiner Teilchen zusammenfügen und schließlich aus einem kristallenen Regen eine Gestalt erzeugen. Einen Geist.   
  
"Was ist?", fragte Duo und der japanische Pilot bemerkte plötzlich, dass die Augen seines Gegenübers gerötet waren.   
  
Können Geister etwa weinen? Und wenn ja......bin ich dann der Grund?  
  
"Bist du für mich gestorben?", fragte Heero direkt und ohne Umschweife und erntete dafür einen entsetzen Blick.  
  
"Wie....?", begann Duo offensichtlich geschockt und machte einen Schritt zurück. Eine Geste, die zeigte, wie wenig er sich mit seinem Leben als Geist abgefunden hatte und wie sehr er noch an menschliches Handeln dachte.  
  
"Ja oder nein?", fuhr Heero erbarmungslos fort und ließ Duo damit keine Möglichkeit auszuweichen.  
  
Du rennst, du versteckst dich, aber du lügst nie, erinnerte sich der japanische Pilot an einen Ausspruch Duos. Beweise, dass das dein Grundsatz ist und sage mir die Wahrheit!  
  
Und Duo nickte.  
  
"Ja....bin ich....", flüsterte er leise, fast unhörbar, verschreckt.  
  
"Und warum?"  
  
Duos Kopf fuhr hoch, geweitete violette Augen trafen auf stahlblaue.  
  
"Heero....wieso willst du das wissen? Wieso verhältst du dich so...? Was ist los mit dir?", fragte der langhaarige Geist und tat noch einen Schritt nach hinten.  
  
"Das ist egal...beantworte mir einfach meine Frage!"  
  
"Aber mir ist es nicht egal!", fuhr Duo sein Gegenüber plötzlich wütend an. Jede Spur von Trauer schien aus seinem Gesicht gewichen zu sein, als er den Wingpiloten wütend anfunkelte und ihn anschrie:  
  
"Alles ist dir egal! Selbst dass ich für dich gestorben bin, ist dir egal! Selbst dass ich leiden musste, bis ich endlich erlöst wurde, ist dir egal! Also warum willst du das jetzt wissen, wo dir doch alles egal ist?!"  
  
Der japanische Junge hatte den verzweifelten Gefühlsausbruch des langhaarigen Geistes mit unbewegter Miene verfolgt, doch nun weichten seine Züge etwas auf, als er antwortete:  
  
"Ich will wissen, wieso du dich für mich geopfert hast. Ich will wissen, wieso du dich so grausam hast zurichten lasen, nur um mich zu schützen! Ich will es wissen, weil es mir nicht egal IST!"  
  
Es brauchte einen Moment, bis dieser Satz Anklang fand und Duo darauf reagierte, indem er den Kopf senkte und leise, fast unhörbar antwortete:  
  
"Weil du mir mehr bedeutest als alles andere zuvor. Weil ich dich mit allen mir zu Verfügung stehenden Mitteln schützen wollte. Deswegen."  
  
Heeros Welt versank langsam und allmählich in ein tiefes Loch. Wo er vorher geglaubt hatte, keine Gefühle zu kennen, ohne sie auszukommen, da verspürte er jetzt ein dumpfes Pochen, einen Schmerz, der ihn sich ohnmächtig fragen ließ, was man dagegen tun konnte, jedoch komplett scheiterte. Auch hatte er nie zuvor gedacht, dass ihm irgendjemand Gefühle entgegenbrachte, nein, das hatte er stets durch sein Auftreten verhindert. Doch nun.....  
  
"Weil du mich liebst....?", sprach Heero den Gedanken aus, der ihn so sehr quälte.  
  
Und wieder dauerte es einen Moment, bis der langhaarige Junge darauf reagierte. Dieses Mal jedoch blieb sein Blick gesenkt, seine Augen durch die kastanienbraunen Ponyfransen verdeckt, als er wiederum leicht nickte und antwortete:  
  
"Ja.......ja, Heero. Aber ich weiß, dass.....dass du mich niemals so akzeptieren wirst....erkennst, was es bedeutet...."  
  
Der japanische Pilot sah sein Gegenüber für einen Augenblick lang an und erwiderte dann:  
  
"Da hast du Recht. Das werde ich nie."  
  
Noch während er den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, war Duos Kopf in die Höhe geschnellt und nun traf ihn ein verzweifelter Blick, während langsam eine kristallene Träne an der geisterhaften Wange des langhaarigen Jungen hinunterfloss, als er sich direkt vor Heeros Augen entmaterialisierte.  
  
Und Heero.....Heero wusste in dem Moment, als er das ausgesprochen hatte, dass es eine Lüge war. Dass sein Geist nicht mit dem übereinstimmte, was er gerade gesagt hatte.   
  
Aber hieß das....er konnte fühlen....?  
  
Hieß das, er fühlte etwas für Duo?  
  
Das kann nicht sein!, fuhr Heero sein Inneres an. Oder?   
  
Bin ich ein Mensch? Bin ich doch nicht die Kampfmaschine, zu der Dr. J mich gemacht hat?   
  
Aber dieser Schmerz.....ich will ihn nicht spüren! Will mich nicht mit ihm beschäftigen müssen!  
  
Oh Gott.....Duo, was hast du mir angetan? Warum nur? Warum kann ich nicht einfach das Leben leben, für das ich geboren wurde? Warum musst du mich so aus meinem Rhythmus bringen?  
  
Und was ist das starke Gefühl, dass ich verspüre, wenn ich an dein Opfer denke? Wenn ich daran denke, was dir passiert ist?  
  
Was war der hilflose Zorn, als der Offizier dich beschmutzt hat, auch noch nach deinem Tod? Warum habe ich nur das dringende Bedürfnis verspürt, diese Ungeheuerlichkeiten aus ihm herauszuprügeln?  
  
Ist es etwa....weil ich das Gleiche für dich fühle....?  
  
NEIN!, fuhr Heero dazwischen und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Liebe gibt es nicht! Kann es gar nicht geben! Schon gar nicht in meinem Leben! Das DARF nicht sein!  
  
~Hast du solche Angst, die Liebe einzugestehen, dass du sie so vehement leugnest?~   
  
Verdammt, nein! Ich....ich...kann keine Liebe empfinden! Das konnte ich nie.....ich darf es nicht......  
  
Seine Stimme versackte zu einem kleinen, schon beinahe verzweifelten Flüstern, bis sie schließlich ganz versiegte und nur noch eine Leere hinterließ, die Heero als noch schlimmer empfand.   
  
Nein...ich will fühlen....ich will.....  
  
  
.......lieben.......  
  
  
Noch während er das dachte, wusste Heero, wen er meinte. Dieses nervende, immer lachende Etwas.....Duo. Du warst soviel für mich, ohne dass ich es bemerkte habe......  
  
Doch Duo war tot......  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken durchzuckte den Wingpiloten eine Welle von Schmerz, die ihn sich zusammenkrümmen ließ und ein Gefühl der absoluten Bitterkeit hinterließ.  
  
Oh Gott.....ist das der Nachteil, wenn man empfindet? Sind das die Schmerzen, die man bei dem Verlust eines Menschen erleidet?  
  
Ja, das ist auch Liebe. Und auch das erfährst du jetzt.  
  
Aber....., wollte Heero erwidern, entsann sich jedoch eine im Augenblick wichtigeren Aufgabe. Er musste Duo suchen, musste sagen, dass er gelogen, dass er es nicht so gemeint hatte.  
  
"Duo?", rief der japanische Pilot laut, erhielt dieses mal jedoch keine Resonanz, so fing er an, fieberhaft im ganzen Haus nach dem Geist des Deathscythepiloten zu suchen, jedoch erfolglos. Der langhaarige Junge war nirgendwo aufzufinden  
  
Heero wollte schon beinahe aufgeben, als er einen Blick auf den See warf und sich gewahr wurde, dass Duo vielleicht auch dort sein könnte. Wie er darauf kam, das wusste er nicht.  
  
  
Der japanische Pilot verließ das große Haus und begab sich hinunter zum eiskalten Wasser, um dort am Ufer entlang zu laufen und nach dem langhaarigen Jungen Ausschau zu halten. Und tatsächlich, in einer kleinen, versteckten Bucht fand er Duo auch, zusammengekauert auf dem Boden sitzend und den Kopf auf die Knie gestützt.  
  
Er weint immer noch, bemerkte Heero, als er näher herankam und sich leise neben seinem Mitpiloten niederließ, ihn damit fast zu Tode erschreckte.  
  
"Heero?!", fragte der Deathscythepilot ungläubig und zuckte zurück, als er sich dem intensiven Blick der stahlblauen Augen ausgesetzt sah. "Was....was willst du hier...?"  
  
Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, denn Heero wusste nicht, wie er diese Worte hervorbringen sollte, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen. Er wusste nicht, wie er Duo sagen sollte, dass er gelogen hatte, dass er es nicht so gemeint hatte, dass er keineswegs die Zuneigung des langhaarigen Jungen ablehnte. Er wusste nicht, wie er den Schmerz beschreiben sollte, der in seiner Brust lag, konnte ihn ja noch nicht einmal sich selbst erklären, wie sollte er ihm also seinem Gegenüber mitteilen?   
  
Aber ich will es ihm sagen, ich MUSS es ihm sagen! Wer weiß, wieviel Zeit wir noch haben und ich will nicht, dass er unglücklich ins Paradies geht. Nein, das will ich nicht!  
  
"Duo.....", begann er und stockte. Noch nie war er sich so unsicher gewesen, wie er sich einem anderen Menschen gegenüber verhalten sollte, was er überhaupt sagen sollte.  
  
"Es....tut mir leid.....", brachte er schließlich hervor und hörte das überraschte Aufkeuchen des Geistes.  
  
"Ich habe dich angelogen, als ich sagte, dass ich dich nie so akzeptieren werde oder dass ich erkenne, was diese Gefühle bedeuten. Ich WEIß es, Duo. Es...ist mir bewusst geworden......Und ich bitte dich, verzeih mir!"  
  
Das war es. Nun war es raus und Heero wartete mit geschlossenen Lidern auf eine Antwort, die sich schließlich in einem minimalen Lufthauch äußerste, der über seinen Arm strich. Als der Wingpilot seine Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte er, dass Duo eine Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt hatte und ihn ernst und traurig ansah.  
  
"Ich glaube dir, Heero. Jedes Wort, jede Silbe. Und...es ist schön, dass du dich gefunden hast, Heero. Es ist wirklich schön...."  
  
Damit lächelte er leise und traurig, während eine kleine Träne seine Wange hinabfloss.  
  
"Ja.....ich freu mich...", hauchte Duo und schloss die Augen, während er seinen Kopf senkte.  
  
Heero sah die Verzweiflung, mit welcher der Deathscythepilot das gesagt hatte und verspürte den übermächtigen Wunsch, sein Gegenüber in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten, ihm alle Traurigkeit zu nehmen, ihn glücklich zu machen.   
  
Ist das etwa Liebe?   
  
Hat die Liebe zwei Gesichter? Ist sie zum Einen dieses Vertrauen, mit dem Menschen miteinander umgehen und zum Anderen dieser Schmerz, den man bei der Trennung verspürt?  
  
Und ich werde mit dem Schmerz leben, wenn Duo weg ist, wenn er da ist, wo er eigentlich hingehört.  
  
"Duo...willst du ins Paradies?", fragte Heero plötzlich und sah die Überraschung in den violetten Tiefen aufblitzen.  
  
"Nein."  
  
Dieses eine Wort war es, was Heeros logische Welt nun völlig zum Einsturz brachte. Eine der Variablen, die Tatsache, dass der amerikanische Junge in den Himmel zurückkehren wollte, war nun nicht mehr gegeben. Also war die Gleichung sinnlos, nutzlos. Die andere Variable, dass er selbst alleine sei wollte, auch nutzlos. Die Gleichung, an die er sich geklammert hatte, vergessen, widerlegt.  
  
Also musste er eine Neue aufstellen.   
  
"Ich...will bei dir bleiben, Heero!", brachte Duo nun mit mehr Verzweiflung heraus und der Wingpilot sah sein Gegenüber ruhig an.  
  
"Du...weißt, dass das nicht geht, Duo. Aber wir werden die Zeit so angenehm wie möglich gestalten, das verspreche ich dir! Duo....ich....."  
  
Heero stockte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das sagen konnte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt durfte. Er wusste nur eines: es stimmte, bestimmte sein leben, war seine neue Lebensaufgabe geworden, und solange Duo noch hier bei ihm war, würde er versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen. Erst danach, erst wenn er wieder alleine war, würde er sich Gedanken über die Zukunft machen.   
  
"Ich liebe dich, Duo."  
  
Dieser so leise ausgesprochene Satz schien einen Moment über ihnen in der Luft zu hängen, bis Duo sein Gegenüber erst verblüfft, dann mit schier unglaublicher Zärtlichkeit ansah und lächelte.  
  
"Gott.....Heero....wenn du wüsstest, wieviel mir das bedeutet!", flüsterte er bewegt und eine minimale Träne floss seine Wange herab.  
  
  
In gewisser Weise verspürte Heero Glück. Zumindest identifizierte er die Wärme, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, als er das Lächeln seines Partners wahrnahm, als solche. Ja, sie würden eine wunderbare Zeit zusammen verleben, solange, bis Duo.....bis er.....weg ging......  
  
"Duo...ich bin...froh...es dir gesagt zu haben....ich möchte, dass wir aus der uns noch verbleibenden Zeit.....", begann Heero, als er plötzlich merkte, wie Duos Blick sich in Erschrecken umwandelte und er stumm den Kopf schüttelte.   
  
"Duo....was ist?", fragte Heero besorgt und wollte den langhaarigen Jungen am Arm berühren, fuhr aber durch glatte, widerstandlose Luft.  
  
Ein Geist..., dachte Heero schon beinahe verzweifelt und wusste, dass er für einen Augenblick vergessen hatte, wer Duo nun eigentlich war.   
  
"Heero......", begann Duo schmerzerfüllt und schloss die Augen. "Heero....."  
  
"Was? Was ist? Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Heero nun schon beinahe panisch und sah, wie sich der Tränenfluss auf den Wangen seines Partners steigerte.  
  
"Heero.....", Duo wiederholte seinen Namen wie eine Litanei, ein Gebet. "Du...warst die Aufgabe......ich...sollte DICH dazu bringen, Gefühle zu zeigen.......ich sollte dir zeigen, dass du mich liebst........"  
  
Heeros Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.   
  
Nein, NEIN! Das durfte nicht sein, das KONNTE nicht sein! NICHT JETZT! Nicht, nachdem er sich das eingestanden hatte, nicht so plötzlich!"  
  
"Nein...Duo....das ist nicht wahr! Das kann nicht sein.....", versuchte Heero das Unvermeidliche zu verhindern, sich dem Unausweichlichen nicht geschlagen zu geben.  
  
"Duo, kämpfe! Du darfst mich noch nicht verlassen! Du kannst noch nicht gehen! Ich wollte dir noch so vieles sagen! Ich wollte dir noch so vieles zeigen!"  
  
Doch der langhaarige Geist schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf, seine durchscheinende Form löste bereits ein wenig auf, verlor von ihrer Konsistenz, wie Heero jetzt erschrocken bemerkte.  
  
"Es tut mir leid...Heero...ich will nicht gehen......aber sie rufen mich.....zu sich.....Ich bin dagegen machtlos, Heero...."  
  
Und damit begannen sich kleine Partikelchen aus der Gestalt zu lösen, in hellen Funken in den Himmel aufzugehen, sich zu den Sternen, den ewigen Hütern zu gesellen.  
  
Heero, nicht fähig, das zu begreifen, geschweige denn, seinen Partner gehen zu lassen, stürzte nach vorne, wollte Duo mit seinen Armen umklammern, während er gepeinigt rief:  
  
"Nein! NEIN! Nicht jetzt! Das ist nicht fair! Duo, NEIN!"  
  
Doch es war zu spät. Die Gestalt vor ihm löste sich immer weiter auf, bis zum Schluss nur noch Duos trauriges Gesicht und die Tränen darauf zu sehen waren.  
  
"Leb wohl, Heero", flüsterte Duo, seine Stimme ein Echo über dem ruhigen See. Dann war es still. Still und leer. Nichts erinnerte mehr daran, das vor kurzem ein Geist neben einem Menschen gesessen hatte, dass sie sich ihre Liebe gestanden hatten. Nichts, außer einem verzweifelten Heero Yuy, der das ungewohnte Brennen in seinen Augen und die ungewohnte Nässe auf seinen Wangen nicht zu spüren schien und verzweifelt schluchzend im kalten Sand niederkniete, um den Sand, auf dem Duo noch vor ein paar Minuten gesessen hatte, durch die zitternden Hände rinnen zu lassen, immer wieder Duos Namen murmelnd und schließlich verzweifelt ausstoßend:  
  
"Was bist du für ein Gott, wenn du so etwas zulässt? WARUM tust du so etwas? WARUM BIST DU SO GRAUSAM?!"  
  
  
Und langsam fielen die ersten weißen Flocken vom Himmel, bedeckten das Land mit einem weißen Mantel. 


	6. lnasE

~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Here I stand alone with this weight upon my heart   
and it will not go away.   
In my head I keep on looking back   
right back to the start,   
wondering what it was that made me change.   
Well, I tried but I had to draw the line   
and still this question keeps on spinning in my mind.   
  
  
What if I had never let you go?   
Would you be the man I used to know?   
If I stayed, if we tried, if we could only turn back  
time.   
But I guess we'll never know.   
  
Many roads you take, some to joy some to heartache,   
anyone can lose the way.   
And if I said if we could turning back   
right back to the start   
would you take the chance and make a change?   
Do you think how it would have been sometimes?   
Do you pray that I'd never left your side?   
  
  
  
If only we could turnin' round sometime,   
if I could take you back would you still be mine?   
'cause I tried but I had to draw the line   
and still this question keeps on spinning in my mind.   
  
  
What if I had never walked away,   
cause I still love you more than I could say?  
  
  
~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Heero saß betäubt am Fenster, den seit zwei Tagen fallenden Schneeflocken zusehend und sie doch nicht bemerkend.  
  
Heute ist Weihnachten, Duo. Heiligabend.  
  
Frohe Weihnachten, Duo.  
  
Eine Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel.  
  
Er wusste gar nicht, dass er überhaupt noch weinen konnte. Vor zwei Tagen war es das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er die Fassung verloren hatte, dass er geweint hatte.   
  
Den Schmerz, der nun in seiner Brust omnipräsent war, verwünschte er. Er hoffte, ihn nie kennengelernt zu haben.   
  
Diese Verzweiflung nie gekannt zu haben.  
  
Doch sie war da, immer noch, sie schwächte nicht ab, im Gegenteil. Mit jedem Tag der kam, wurde sie stärker, pulsierender, eindringlicher.  
  
Sie wird mich auffressen.  
  
Zerstören.  
  
Töten.  
  
Sie oder J, der mich für meinen Ungehorsam bestraft.  
  
Heero hatte seit zwei Tagen, seit Duos Tod, alles abgebrochen. Er hatte sich nicht mit seinem Mentor in Verbindung gesetzt, er hatte die anderen Piloten mehr denn je aus seinem Leben ausgeschlossen, er hatte weder gegessen noch getrunken noch geschlafen. Er saß einfach nur am Fenster, in dem stillen Raum, das Foto von Duo und ihm selbst in den verkrampften Händen und beobachtete den Schnee, der sich wie ein Schleier über das Land gelegt hatte.  
  
Warum hasst Gott mich?   
  
Ist es, weil ich die Kolonien beschütze?  
  
Oder aus persönlichen Gründen?  
  
Nur Duo liebt mich.  
  
Doch er ist tot.  
  
Im Paradies.  
  
Ohne mich.  
  
Ich...ich muss hier leben...alleine...mit einem Leben, das ich nicht bewältigen kann, mit Gefühlen, denen ich nicht stand halten kann. Ich bin nicht stark, war es nie und werde es auch nie sein. Nein, denn ich bin nur ein Mensch, ein unwichtiges Individuum, das Spielzeug eines grausamen Gottes.  
  
Heero warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.  
  
Viertel vor Fünf.  
  
Vor genau zwei Tagen war Duos ins Paradies aufgestiegen. Genau um diese Uhrzeit.  
  
Heero stand auf, lautlos, lustlos, gleichgültig.  
  
Es war an der Zeit.   
  
Das Foto in der rechten Hand verließ er sein Zimmer, begab sich die kalte Treppe hinunter, beachtete Wufei nicht, der ihm jetzt entgegenkam und ihn fragend ansah.  
  
Er verließ einfach das Haus, ging zum See, setzte einen mühseligen Schritt vor den anderen, schmerzverloren, einsam.  
  
Durch einen kleinen Spalt der dichten Wolken fiel blutrotes Licht auf den See, gab ihm etwas Unwirkliches.  
  
Blutrot..., wie Duos Körper, als ich ihn aus dem Gefängnis befreit habe. Wie die Tomaten......das Fleisch....so zart...so weich......  
  
Ich bin Schuld an seinem Tod, wegen mir ist er gestorben.  
  
Ein neuer Tränenfluss lief über seine Wangen und er ließ das verzweifelte Schluchzen seine Kehle hinaufsteigen.  
  
Wenn ich....wenn ich es nur eher erkannt hätte.......dann wär er vielleicht noch am Leben...dann hätte er nicht so unvorstellbar leiden müssen......  
  
Heero schlug eine Hand vor den Mund und schloss gepeinigt die Augen.  
  
Ich bin schuldig....gebrandmarkt für alle Zeiten....belastet mit dem Verlust Duos.....  
  
Er ging das Ufer entlang, Schritt für Schritt, quälende Zentimeter kalten Weges, seine Füße sanft in dem tiefen Schnee versinkend.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie ich aus diesem Schmerz herauskommen soll, Duo. Hilf mir doch bitte, Duo!  
  
"Hilf mir, Duo!", wiederholte Heero seine Gedanken auf den See hinausflüsternd. "Bitte antworte, Duo! Lass mich nicht allein!"  
  
Doch es blieb still.  
  
Heero blieb stehen. Da vorn, dort war Duo in den Himmel, ins Paradies aufgestiegen, hatte ihn zurückgelassen. Heero schien es, als ob er noch immer die tränenbenetzten Wangen des langhaarigen Jungen und die verzweifelten, dunklen violetten Augen vor sich hatte, die ihm Leb wohl sagten.  
  
Der japanische Pilot verlangsamte seinen Schritt und starrte erst einen Moment diese Stelle an, bevor er sich ihr vorsichtig näherte, sich schließlich im Schnee niederließ um leeren Blickes auf den See zu starren.  
  
Er bemerkte, dass es angefangen hatte zu dämmern, dass das blutrote Licht nun gänzlich verschwunden war.   
  
"Frohe Weihnachten, Duo", bemerkte Heero leise und erstarrte für einen Moment, bevor er sich langsam erhob und zum Wasser ging, die Stirn gerunzelt.  
  
Er ging in die Hocke und kniete sich dann neben einem unförmigen Schneeberg hin, das weiße Pulver mit der Hand wegschaffend und schließlich eine nackte Gestalt freilegend.  
  
Was.....? Wer war das? Was sollte das?  
  
Heero runzelte die Stirn und wischte schließlich auch den letzten Schnee vom Gesicht der Gestalt und stockte.  
  
Das.....das......durfte....das...konnte......  
  
Nein!  
  
NEIN!!!!!!!  
  
Wie...konnte es jemand wagen.....solch eine Grabschändung zu begehen....? Sie an Duos Grab zu begehen?! Wie nur?  
  
Heero zog mit völlig erstarrten Fingern die Leiche seines Partners auf den Rücken, betrachtete das friedliche Gesicht, während er kaum fähig war, seine Gedanken vor Wut zu sortieren.   
  
Wer wagt es, Duos Grab, nein, ihn selbst auf solche abscheuliche Weise zu entwürdigen? Ich schwöre demjenigen, der es getan hat, einen grausamen Tod, darauf kann er sich verlassen!  
  
Doch dann öffneten sich Heeros Augen vollkommen entsetzt und überrumpelt, als sich die Gestalt in seinen Armen zu bewegen begann.  
  
"Was....?", flüsterte er, nicht in der Lage zu begreifen, was hier geschah.  
  
Violette Augen öffneten sich zögerlich und sahen stahlblaue erst verschwommen, dann klar an.   
  
"Duo?!", war das Einzige, was Heero hervorbrachte und befühlte mit einer Hand ungläubig das warme Gesicht seines Partners.  
  
Aber...was? Leichen waren kalt...Leichen bewegten sich nicht......Leichen waren tot......  
  
"Heero."  
  
Die Erwähnung seines Namens ließ den japanischen Piloten zusammenzucken.  
  
"Bist....bist du das wirklich....Duo? Oder....oder ist es ein Traum?", fragte Heero, panische Angst davor habend, dass der langhaarige Junge wieder verschwand, dass das alles nur ein Traum war.  
  
Die zarten Lippen des amerikanischen Jungen kräuselten sich leicht und er erwiderte:  
  
"Ich habe noch eine zweite Chance bekommen, Heero. Sie...sagten.....ich hätte noch einen zweiten Versuch.....einen Versuch, alles wieder gut zu machen...."  
  
Tränen traten in die violetten Seen, quollen über.  
  
"Darf ich...es wieder gut machen....?", fragte Duo und hob leicht eine Hand an, um die tränennasse Wange seines Gegenübers zu berühren, die salzige Kostbarkeit zwischen seinen Fingern zu verreiben.  
  
"Nein", hauchte Heero mit einer nicht geahnten Zärtlichkeit. "ICH muss so viel wieder gut machen, nicht du, Duo! Ich werde meine Schuld sühnen!"  
  
Damit beugte er sich vor und küsste seinen Partner auf die Stirn, sich davon überzeugend, dass er tatsächlich lebte, tatsächlich real war.  
  
Und wie durch einen Traum, aus dem man aufwacht, wurde es Heero plötzlich klar: Duo lebte! Er LEBTE! Er war zurück, zurück zu ihm gekommen. Sie würden die Chance auf ein neues Leben bekommen.  
  
Tränenströme des Glücks rannen über seine Wangen, während er erleichtert aufschluchzte, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Oh Gott, Duo!", rief Heero und umarmte den zarten Körper plötzlich mit all seiner Macht, die ihm zur Verfügung stand.   
  
Und Duo....Duo schlang seine Arme um den zitternden Körper seines Freundes und lächelte ebenfalls, immer wieder leise Worte des Glückes murmelnd.  
  
Bis er schließlich seinen Körper ansah und merkte, dass er außer seiner Haut nichts am Körper trug.  
  
"Heero....", begann er leise und der japanische Junge richtete sich auf, jedoch nur genug, um seinem Gegenüber in die Augen sehen zu können.  
  
"Mir ist kalt."  
  
Es brauchte einen Moment, bis Heero den Sinn dieser Worte verstand und er erkannte, dass Duo vollkommen nackt war.  
  
Erschrocken starrte er in sanfte violette Augen und nickte dann.  
  
"Ich bringe dich ins Haus, warte."  
  
Damit hob er den zarten langhaarigen Jungen auf seine Arme und trug ihn am Ufer zurück zum weihnachtlichen, Wärme und Sicherheit versprechenden Haus, blieb jedoch kurz davor stehen und flüsterte glücklich:  
  
"Frohe Weihnachten, Duo."  
  
Und der amerikanische Junge lächelte, während er erwiderte:  
  
"Dir auch frohe Weihnachten, Heero."  
  
Damit reckte er seinen Kopf empor und traf Heeros Lippen in einem zarten Kuss.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
If your hopes scatter like the dust across your track   
I'll be the moon that shines on your path   
The sun may blind our eyes I'll   
pray the skies above   
For snow to fall on the sahara   
If that's the only place where you can leave your  
doubts   
I'll hold you up and be your way out   
And if we burn away I'll pray the skies above   
For snow to fall on the sahara   
  
  
~*~   
  
~~~~~~~~  
La Fin  
by Coco  
  
Frohe Weihnachten!^^ 


End file.
